My Love for You
by ChanbaekHS021000
Summary: Chanyeol bukanlah namja yang mudah tertarik pada sesuatu. ia cenderung egois dan menjunjung harga dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang mnembuat Chanyeol tertarik bahkan jatuh cinta. Chanyeol tak peduli lagi harga dirinya jika sudah berurusan dengan BAekhyun. WARNING-BL-YAOI-EXO-ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**My Love for You**

 **Rate T-M**

Byun Baekhyun, Namja cantik bermata sipit. Hidup bahagia bersama keluarga lengkapnya. Seorang siswa SMA di kota Seoul yang cukup tersohor. Meskipun bukan bintang kelas tapi kecerdasannya tak bisa dipandang sebelah. Dia adalah Namja yang ramah dan murah senyum.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru di sekolah LeeMin High School (LHS). Semua calon peserta didik sedang berbaris rapi di lapangan sekolah. Cuaca mentari sangatlah terik. Hari ini adalah jadwal untuk Masa Orientasi Outdoor. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi pagi belum memasukkan makanan sedikitpun ke mulutnya merasa lemah. Kepalanya terasa pening. Kulit muka pun mulai pucat. Ditambah bentakan-bentakan kakak senior yang tak punya rasa kasihan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:30. Sudah terlalu siang untuk jogging. Namun para kakak senior justru menyuruh untuk mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima kali.

'Apa benar ini masa orientasi, kenapa rasanya seperti sendang dalam karantina wajib militer.' Keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baru empat putaran tapi pening di kepala Baekhyun semakin terasa. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur. Seseorang yang tak jelas wajahnya sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian gelap.

Perlahan-lahan baekhyun membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih buram dan pening di kepalanya belum juga hilang. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Baekhyun mulai jelas kembali. Satu hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mata Baekhyun setelah pandangannya kembali.

"Eh, tampan sekali namja di depanku. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi bertemu pangeran" Ucap Baekhyun sekenanya. Kemudian tersenyum dan menyentuhkan tangnnya ke muka namja itu. Tanpa ia sadari kalau ini bahkan bukan mimpi. Namja itu tampak kebingungan dengan reaksi pertama Namja di depannya setelah pingsan.

"Permisi." Ucap namja itu. Baekhyun terkejut. Kemudian menggosok-nggosokan matanya dan kemudian mencubit sendiri pipinya. Dan 'AW' sakit.

"Eh, ini bukan mimpi ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosa. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terkalung menggantung di leher namja itu. 'Eh, ID card nya kok kayak punya kakak senior ya?' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar spenuhnya. Ia susah payah menelan ludahnya. Dan dalam sekejap menyembunyikan kembali tubuhnya dibawah selimut. Namja itu semakin bingung dengan prilaku Baekhyun.

'Aduh mampus aku. Belum juga mulai sekolah udah kena masalah. Malu-maluin banget. Mana masalahnya konyol gini lagi. Dasar Baekhyun bego' Batin Baekhyun.

"Ekhem." Namja senior itu berdehem. Ups, Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Perlahan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tarik nafas-buang, tarik nafas-buang, tarik nafas-buang. Siapkan mental untuk kena semprot kakak senior.

"Permisi, tampaknya kau pucat, apa kau belum sarapan." Ucap namja senior itu dengan suara bassnya yang berwibawa.

'Eh, kok nggak marah teriak-teriak gitu.' Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Namja senior pergi meninggalakan Baekhyun yang kini bernafas lega.

"Untunglah dia senior yang baik dan tampan. Hihihii." Guman Baekhyun.

Tak lama pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka. Sosok tinggi semampai itu datang kembali.

"Ini untukmu. Kalau sudah enakan kau bisa kembali bergabung bersama temanmu. Dan kalau butuh pertolongan panggil saja senior yang ada si sekitar sini. Jika mereka tak mau membantu panggil saj aku. Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu." Cegah baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Namja senior itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman tampannya. Tubuh tunggunya segera menghilang dari balik pintu. Ruang kesehatan sepi hanya tinggal Baekhyun seorang diri. Tersenyum tersipu sendiri.

"Omo! Sudah tampan baik ramah lagi. Sempurna sekali." Guman Baekhyun sendiri.

"Eh namanya siapa ya?"

_o0o_

Setelah pertemuan di ruang kesehatan saat itu. Baekhyun berusaha mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang namja senior yang menolongnya waktu itu. Namanya Wu Yi Fan atau dipanggil kriss. Nama yang keren sesuai dengan orangnya. Pikir Baekhyun. Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu mengawasi keseharian Kriss di sekolah. Baekhyun sudah menjadi secret stalker Kriss. Kemanapun Kriss pergi ia akan membuntutinya. Tapi saat tanpa sengaja pandangan Kriss menuju kearahnya Baekhyun selalu memalingkan pandangannya dan bersembunyi. Kriss bukannya tidak tahu tentang sikap Baekhyun terhadapnya. Kriss selalu saja ingin tertawa saat ia memergoki Baekhyun yang sedang mengawasinya. Tapi saat ia memandangnya Baekhyun pasti segera berpaling.

 **20 november**

"Baekhyun-ah!" Panggil Min Seok, Namja bermuka imut, sahabat dekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak malas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangku.

"Wae?" Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Tadi malam Kriss Hyung brkunjung ke rumahku menemui Jong Dae Hyung." Jong Dae Hyung adalah kakak laki-laki Min Seok.

"Jinja?" Air muka Baekhyun berubah semangat.

"Tapi saat kudengar. Seprtinya Kriss Hyung akan pindah sekolah." Terang Jong Dae.

"Omo! Jinja?" Baekhyun merubah posisi dudukinya lebih tegak. Oh, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku juga bertanya pada Jong Dae Hyung. Hyung bilang Kriss Hyung akan pindah karena keluarganya juga pindah." Ujar Min Seok.

"Aish, waeyo? Apakah aku harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya?"

"Hei, apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Kriss Hyung?" Tanya Min Seok penasaran. Meskipun minseok tahu kalau Baekhyun sering jadi stalker Kriss Hyung, tapi Baekhyun belum pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Kriss Hyung.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku kagum dengan Kriss Hyung. Sudah tampan, tinggi, ramah juga." Min Seok hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang seperti seorang fangirl. Padahal namja itu ada di dekatnya. Dan Baekhyun sendiri adalah seorang Namja.

"Apa kamu sungguhan akan mengungkapkannya?" tanya Min Seok meragukan ucapan Baekhyun. Mana bisa Baekhyun berani mengungkapkannya kalau sekali ditatap saja buru-buru kabur.

"Emm." Baekhyun tampak berfikir dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik tok, Cling! Sebuah bohlam tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Baekhyun. (ala di tivi-tivi saat ide muncul)*abaikan.

"Aku ada ide. Pakai surat saja."

"Oke, aku hanya mengingatkan kalau tadi malam aku mendengar Kriss Hyung bilang dia sudah akan pindah sejak tanggal 20 November. Jadi kau harus sudah memberikan suratmu sebelum itu." Terang Min Seok kemudian mulai duduk dan menaruh tasnya.

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Dan berfikir tentang bagaimana dia harus merangkai kata untuk Kriss. Tiba-tiba,

"Omo! Apa kau bilang Kriss Hyung akan pergi pada tanggal 20 November." Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara Oktaf tingginya saat menyadari hari ini tanggal kepergian Kriss Hyung.

"Aish, tidak bisakah kau berbicara pelan-pelan. Iya emang kenapa?" jawab Min Seok ketus.

Baekhyun menepuk keras jidatnya. "Itu kan hari ini. Hueeee sudah telat. Memang Kapan kau mendengarnya?"

"Ups, benarkah. Mungkin aku mendengarnya bukan tadi malam. Mungkin beberapa malam yang lalu. Hehe." Min Seok memasang cengir kuda.

"Bisakah kau tanyakan pada Jong Dae Hyung di mana alamat rumah Kriss hyung yang sekarang."

"Akan ku cuba."

-o0o-

"Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah!" Panggil seorang.

"Apa?" Jawab pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Aku sangat malas. Bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja. Lagi pula inikan masih hari pertama pelajaran." Tukas pemuda yang pertama memanggil. Park Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju sekali." Sahut pemuda lain yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit berbeda. Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah, ke rumahku saja. Appa dan Eommaku tidak di rumah. Kita main PSP!" Ucap Sehun bersemangat.

"Yuhuuu." Jongin melonjak bahagia dengan memukulkan genggamannya ke udara.

Mereka bertiga mengubah arah, dari awalnya menuju sekolah kini jalan menuju kediaman Sehun.

-o0o-

 **2 Jam**

Masih dengan balutan seragam tiga pemuda itu tampak mulai bosan terus-terusan berkutat pada PSP. Jongin dengan santainya memakan snack sambil menyalakan televisi. Diatas sofa empuk kamar Sehun, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya santai.

Chanyeol tampak memainkan ponselnya asik. Sedang Sehun sendiri bergabung dengan Jongin. Memencet-mencet remot televisi tanpa menemukan acara yang dianggap asik. Sampah kemasan berserakan di mana-mana.

Chanyeol nampak serius dengan ponselnya. Berkali-kali ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan memencet-mencet layar posel.

"Hei, apa kalian pernah kuceritakan tentang Hyung sepupuku?" Sergah Chanyeol. Mereka berdua hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng.

"Ada apa? Apa Hyung mu akan pindah ke sekolah kita." Jawab Jongin sembarang.

"Hei bagaimana kau tahu?" Sahut Chanyeol. Mata Jongin berbinar.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku hanya menebak. Oh Neptunus, apakah aku adalah dewa yang kau utus turun ke bumi."

"Bicara apa kau ini Jongin! Memang apa menariknya Hyungmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Hening sesaat saat tak ada lagi yang dibicarakan.

"Aku bosan." Tukas Jongin.

"Kau benar Jong ini tidak menarik sama sekali." Sahut Sehun.

"Apa kita ke sekolah saja?" Chanyeol menyampaikan usul gilanya.

"Eh, apa itu akan seru?" Tanya Jongin sok polos.

"Kau benar! Sepertinya membuat masalah di sekolah lebih menyenangkan dari pada membolos seperti ini." Jawab Sehun. Dengan bodohnya mereka bertiga malah menyetujui usul Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Dari kejauhan tiga preman sekolah itu mengintip sesekali ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tampaklah di sana seorang berkumis tebal dan berbagan besar dengan tampang garang, sedang duduk bersantai.

"Satpam itu kelihatan garang sekali. Menakutkan." Ucap Sehun.

"Ku dengar sekolah ini punya gerbang belakang sekolah yang tidak ada penjaganya. Dan aku tahu tempatnya." Jelas Jongin. Sehun dan Chanyeol berbinar. Kai memang sangat pandai untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Mari kita ubah arah."

Perlahan-lahan dan tenang. Tiga pemuda itu tampak mulai memasuki gerbang sempit yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Sekolah tampak sepi sekali.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa hari ini libur?" Tanya Kai dengan bodohnya.

"Kau tidak berfikir apa? Ini sudah pukul sepuluh tau. Jelas saja sepi mereka semua pasti di kelas masing-masing." Jelas Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak langkahnya.

"Ups, sembunyi-sembunyi! Ada seseorang menuju kemari. Cepat ke balik rumput tinggi itu." Sehun memperingatkan cepat sambil menunjuk kearah rerumputan yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi. Untuk saja tumbuhan liar di sini belum dibersihkan.

Buk! Bbukk! Jongin yang duduk pertama di balik rumput tertimpa tubuh Sehun dan Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya. Kini posisinya tiarap dengan baju yang menempel di tanah. Jongin sebenarnya ingin protes keras kepada dua raksasa di atasnya, tapi demi menjaga ketenangan agar mereka tak ketahuan, Jongin harus menahannya sampai nanti.

Seorang guru tampak tengah mengobrol dengan seorang siswa lain. Sambil berjalan beriringan mereka tampak mengobrol dengan santai. Melangkah semakin dekat dengan posisi rumput tinggi yang menyembunyikan tiga orang siswa.

"Oh no!" bisik Sehun saat dua orang itu semakin melangkah mendekat. Lima langkah lagi mungkin mereka sudah pasti tertangkap basah.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Jantung Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin berdebuman satu sama lain. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

' _Kenapa mereka harus berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Menakuti saja.'_

Empat langkah

' _No'_

Berhenti

' _Huh untung saja.'_

"Saya inginnya bagian belakang sekolah ini dibersihkan saja. Kalau seperti ini bukannya tampak rindang tapi malah berantakan. Nanti kita bisa mengganti dengan tanaman lain. Yang pastinya dengan tatanan yang lebih teratur." Ucap siswa

"Iya aku sangat setuju dengan usulanmu. Aku rasa tempat ini memang perlu diperbaiki. Segera persiapkan proposalnya dan berikan padaku, akan segera ku tanda tangani supaya kegiatan ini segera terlaksana. Aku percayakan padamu." Jawab seorang guru yang bersama siswa tadi.

"Terima Kasih pak."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Menyisakan tiga murid nakal yang masih bersembunyi dengan tenang.

"Yach! Hei kalian berdua, bisa turun tidak? Berat tahu." Racau Jongin Yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam menahan beban dua tubuh besar sahabatnya.

"Sepertinyaaku tidak asing dengan suara siswa tadi." Ujar Sehun setelah turun dari pungungg Jongin.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyol.

"Dia adalah senior kita, ketua Osis mungkin. Namanya Kim JoonMyeon." Jelas Sehun.

"Dan aku sangat tidak asing dengan suara bapak-bapak itu." Ujar Jongin, masih mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang penuh tanah dan debu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Ap...pa." Jawab Jongin dipelankan.

"Ha?" Sergah Sehun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau Appaku bekerja di sini. Dan sebagai kepala sekolah. Dan posisi itu sangat menggangguku, setiap hari aku akan selalu dipantau." Jongin mendengus malas. Mengingat dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal telah membolos sekolah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau ku ajak membolos, Bodoh?" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Yach! Wae? Aku hanya bosan dan ingin membolos seperti kalian."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan? Kita pasti juga kena imbasnya, pasti kita dituduh yang mengajakmu." Maki Sehun pada Jongin.

"Tapi kan memang kalian yang mengajakku." Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kau mau?" Teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ups! Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini."

Pelan-pelan, mengendap tenang, sedikit mencondongkan kepala kearah sebuah pintu. Menengok cepat dan segera kembali ke posisi sembunyi.

"Aissh, kenapa malah ada orang itu di kelas kita." Gerutu Jongin membisik.

"Siapa?" Bisik Sehun.

"Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Jongin.

"Appamu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk.

"Sini biar aku lihat." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol melengokkan kepala Chanyeol melengokkan kepalanya. Eits, ' _Gawat gurunya mau keluar'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol mendorong teman-temannya menjauh dari pintu kelas mencari tempat sembunyi. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan, apalagi oleh kepala sekolah. Belum juga masuk sudah kena panggilan orang tua.

Gelap, sempit, gerah dan bau. Mere bertiga bersembunyi di sebuah lemari alat kebersihan yang terletak di salah satu pojok koridor sekolah.

Dok, Dok, Dok, bunyi sepatu terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Tak, tak, tak, bunyi sepatu lain yang terdengan berbeda juga mendekat dari arah lain.

"Eh, Pak Kepala Sekolah, Selamat pagi." Terdengar suara wanita.

"Pagi, saya baru saja keluar dari kelas anda. Sepertinya ada bangku kosong, apa anda sudah mengabsennya?." Balas Kepala Sekolah.

"Sebenarnya ada tiga anak yang tidak hadir tanpa keterangan. Namanya Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun dan juga Putra anda Kim Jongin." Jelas si guru wanita bernada sedikit takut saat mengucapkan nama terakhir. Kepala Sekolah sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nama putranya disebut. Sepertinya telinganya tak asing dengan dua nama lainnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Appa harus tahu?" Gerutu Jongin masih di dalam lemari.

"Dasar kau Jongin, gara-gara kau kami berdua jadi kena masalah juga." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Yach, kan kalian juga yang mengajakku tadi. Ish." Ujar Jongin.

"Aw, kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku." Maki Chanyeol pada Jongin. Chanyeol membalas menjitak kepala Jongin. Melupakan fungsi tangannya yang sejak tadi digunakan untuk menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka. Sehun terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Awas pintunya! Eh, Eh-

Bug, bag, bug. Mereka bertiga terjatuh saling tumpang tindih dengan sangat tidak elit dan memalukan. Tepat diantara dua makhluk paling menyeramkan saat ini. Kanan, wali kelas. Kiri, kepala sekolah.

"Park Chanyeol! Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin." Ucap Wali kelas, mengejutkan Kepala Sekolah. Nama-nama yang sama persis dengan yang barusan didengarnya sebelum ini.

"Kalian bertiga ikut ke ruang saya dan jelaskan semuanya." Jelas Kepala Sekolah dingin.

' _Tamatlah riwayat kita'_

-o0o-

Berkat ulah mereka, kini mereka berakhir di lapangan basket, berdiri dengan satu kaki. Sambil terus mengucapkan ' _Kami bersalah dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi'_. Andai saja satpam itu tidak duduk dan mengawasi di tepian lapangan, mereka pasti akan segera kabur. Benar-benar memalukan. Baru juga hari pertama masuk mereka sudah kena hukuman. Saat itu juga image mereka hancur. Di balik ketampanan paras terdapat brutalnya etika.

Hampir dua jam mereka berdiri di lapangan. Semakin siang matahari semakin terik.

"Ah, kepan kita akan berhenti!" Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Saat Appaku menyuruh kita berhenti." Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Ah, itu Appamu menuju kemari. Eh , dengan siapa itu?" Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak asing dengan wajah lelaki yang berjalan dibelakang kepala sekolah. Semakin mendekat semakin Chanyeol yakin itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Kriss Hyung.

Kepala Sekolah berhenti di depan tida berandalan itu. Melipat tangannya dan tersenyum miring.

"Kalian bisa berhenti." Ucap kepala sekolah. ' _Huft'_ tiga berandalan bernafas lega.

Kriss yang tengah berdiri di belakang kepala sekolah tampak menahan tawanya saat melihat adik sepupunya yang dihukum di hari pertama sekolah.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama hidup di apartemen Kriss?" Tanya Eomma Chanyeol kepada Kriss.

Suasana makan malam yang damai terlihat di ruang makan rumah keluarga Byun. Kriss adalah anak dari kakak Ibu Baekhyun. Kedua orangtua Kriss tinggal di China. Dulunya Kriss tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Itulah mengapa mereka saling mengenal. Tapi semenjak dirinya SMA. Kriss memutuskan untuk mencari apartemen sendiri dengan alasan agar tidak terus-terusan merepotkan keluarga Byun. Namun, baru satu tahun ia tinggal di apartemen pribadinya ayahnya yang di China tidak mengizinkan dia untuk tinggal seperti itu. Kriss memang tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada orangtuanya. Kedua orangtua Kriss mengetahuinya dari keluarga Byun juga. Akhirnya Kriss dan orangtuanya sepakat untuk mencari sekolah yang memiliki asrama.

Ya, sekolah Chanyeol adalah sekolah dengan basis asrama bagi murid tahun kedua dan ketiga. Untuk tahun pertama masih tetap sistem pulang pergi.

"Bibi bisa lihat sendiri bukan kalau aku sangat baik-baik saja. Entahlah Appa masih saja menganggapku belum dewasa untuk hidup sendiri. Padahal aku juga ingin mandiri." Jawab kriss sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Kau satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Sama seperti saat dulu." Terang Ayah Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Protes Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah jika harus satu kamar dengan Kriss, karena dulu mereka juga pernah tidur satu kamar. Tapi Chanyeol masih marah pada Kriss mengingat saat di sekolah Kriss terus mentertawakannya karena dihukum.

"Aku hanya akan tinggal satu malam saja. Kepala sekolah bilang aku sudah bisa ke asrama sekolah mulai besok." Jelas Kriss. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol masih marah padanya.

"Baiklah, hanya satu malam." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol saat melihat tingkah putranya yang seolah tak suka pada Kriss. Padahal mereka berdua dulu sangat akrab.

Dan Kriss menceritakan semua.

-o0o-

"Ini, Jong Dae Hyung bilang mungkin Kriss Hyung akan tinggal di alamat ini. Hyungku bilang dulu dia tinggal di sini." Ujar Minseok sambil menyodorkan kertas bertulisan alamat rumah.

"Semoga saja Kriss Hyung senang saat aku mengirimkan surat padanya." Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

-o0o-

Yeoja manis bernama Baekhyun itu kini tengah menulis surat sembari tersenyum, membayangkan ekspresi wajah orang yang dicintainya itu saat menerima surat darinya. Meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin dengan alamat rumah orang itu. Namun setidaknya Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk mencobanya.

"Eomma aku ingin pergi ke kantor pos."

-o0o-

Hari Minggu yang cerah bagi semua orang. Tapi tetap sama bagi Chanyeol. Tak ada yang istimewa selain bebas dari pelajaran sekolah. Mungkin kalau Kriss Hyung masih di sini pasti ada yang dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang Hyungnya mungkin sibuk sendiri di asramanya. Mungkin hanya PSP yang bisa dimainkannya. Dua sahabat lainnya tidak ada satupun yang membalas pesannya. Jongin pasti masih tertidur. Entahlah Sehun.

"Chanyeol! Ada surat untukmu." Teriak ibu Chanyeol dari arah luar. Surat? Chanyeol segera meletakkan PSP-nya dan tetap membiarkannya menyala. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan surat.

Kenapa warnanya seperti ini. Chanyeol masih menatap heran pada amplop surat yang baru diterimanya. Berwarna pink sangat cerah dan feminim, dan berhias bunga-bunga. Apa ini sebuah surat cinta? Saat Chanyeol akan akan membuka amplop surat itu, matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil dipojok bawah amplop

'From: Bakehyun'

' _Eh, siapa itu Baekhyun?'_

 _Bersambung..._

 _Maaf kalau terkesan membosankan karena saya juga masih Newbi anget di sini. Jadi mohon sarannya. Gumawo.._

 _Kasih saran ya. Di riview.._

 _Byee.. see you_ __


	2. Chapter 2

**2) FIRST REACTION**

 **Bertemu lagi. Sebelumnya maaf kalau misal banyak typo yang bertebaran sana-sini. Dan maaf soal mungkin ceritanya yang membosankan, atau kalimatnya atau alurnya. Karena ini juga masih belajar. Oke s**

HAPPY READING.

"Chanyeol! Ada surat untukmu." Teriak ibu Chanyeol dari arah luar. Surat? Chanyeol segera meletakkan PSP-nya dan tetap membiarkannya menyala. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan surat.

Kenapa warnanya seperti ini. Chanyeol masih menatap heran pada amplop surat yang baru diterimanya. Berwarna pink sangat cerah dan feminim, dan berhias bunga-bunga. Apa ini sebuah surat cinta? Saat Chanyeol akan akan membuka amplop surat itu, matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil dipojok bawah amplop

'From: Bakehyun'

' _Eh, siapa itu Baekhyun?'_

 _ **My Love for You**_

 _ **Main Cast: Chanyeol-Baekhyun**_

 _ **Other Cast: EXO Couple and othe.**_

 _ **Rated T -**_ _ **M**_

" _Aku sangat bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku berharap semoga saja Hyung tidak marah saat membaca surat ini. Aku hanya ingin menympaikan yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah pengagummu sejak pertama kita bertemu saat masa Orientasi. Dan setelah itu aku selalu menawasimu. Aku sangat pada kepribadian Hyung. Hyung yang ramah dan baik serta tidak sombong._

 _Dan sebenarnya aku sedikit malu mengatakan ini. Tapi hyung juga sangat tampan, tinggi dan saat Hyung senyum semakin tampan._

 _Mian kalau Hyung tidak menyukai aku mengirimkan surat untuk Hyung. Gomawo sudah mau membaca._

 _~Byun Baekhyun~_

 _Semoga kau masih ingat._

Chanyeol membaca surat yang baru diterimanya. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum dan tersipu. Apa dia adalah seorang penggemar rahasia Chanyeol. Sesaat Chanyeol merasa melambung, dirinya seolah tidak berbeda dari seorang artis. Chanyeol mulai membaca kembali surat itu.

" _Aku adalah pengagummu sejak pertama kita bertemu saat masa Orientasi."_

Sejenak Chanyeol mencoba mengingat siapa saja kira-kira yang ia temui saat Masa Orientasi dulu. ' _Eh, bukankah aku hanya hadir satu kali saat masa Orientasi. Dan bukankah itu hanya saat upacara pembukaan. Kemudian langsung pulang.'_ Ah, mungkin dia langsung kagum padaku saat pandangan pertama.

' _Aku sangat penasaran dengan Byun Baekhyun.'_ Monolog Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini. Byun Baekhyun, nama yang indah. Muncul dibayanganku seorang yeoja jelita, atau mungkin namja cantik manis dan imut. Aku membayangkannya sambil tersenyum tanpa arah.

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Mana imej cool ku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu mudah percaya dengan hanya surat gombal seperti ini. Jangan-jangan dia adalah orang yang mukanya jelek dan sangat tidak pantas untukku, jadi dia hanya berani berkirim surat. Dia pikir aku orang bodoh.

 **Author Pov**

Suasana muka Chanyeol berubah kesal. Ia membuangnya surat itu ke tempat sampah. Dan kembali memainkan PSP nya. ' _Menggangu waktuku saja'_ Chanyeol menggerutu sesaat. Chanyeol memulai gamenya. Dia tak bisa fokus. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa ada yang salah. Ia masih berada dalam pengaruh surat itu. Kenapa rasanya dia masih terbuai dengan pujian itu. Kalimat-kalimat itu terus saja melintas di otaknya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan PSP nya. YOU LOSE.

"Aish, kenapa aku malah memfikirkan surat itu."

Trakk. Di buangnya stik game lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau dia bukan orang sembarangan. Bagaiamana kalau ternyata aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga? Aish, kenapa aku malah berfikiran seperti itu, seperti tidak ada orang lain yang lebih bagus saja." Monolog Chanyeol.

Tetap saja Chanyeol tak bisa melupakan surat itu. Ia terlalu bimbang antara menjaga Imej coolnya dan juga sangat penasaran. Sepanjang malam ia terus saja menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memedulikan surat itu. Saat ia berpihak pada ego dan gengsinya, Chanyeol merasa membenci surat itu. Namun itu hanya membuatya semakin tak bisa tidur.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba mencari tahu dulu. Dia pasti satu sekolah denganku."

-o0o-

Senin pagi, dengan sangat tidak biasa Chanyeol berangkat lebih pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sekolah masih tampak begitu sepi. Hanya ada satpam dan tukang kebun. Hari ini Chanyeol mencoba untuk berangkat lebih pagi demi mencari sebuah nama Byun Baekhyun di setiap absensi kelas. Ia sengaja melakukannya di pagi hari saat yang lain belum berangkat. Akan sangat aneh saat Chanyeol terlihat sedang memeriksa absensi kelas, dimana selama seminggu ini bahkan dia tidak hafal wajah teman sekelasnya. Chanyeol yang cuek dengan urusan sekolah tiba-tiba memeriksa setiap absensi kelas. Terdengar begitu menjijikan baginya.

Dengan semangat kelas demi kelas ia masuki. Mencari buku absensi, menajamkan matanya pada urutan abjad B. Kemudian mendengus kesal saat tak ada satupun nama seperti yang ia cari. Bahkan untuk menemukan marga Byun saja ia belum sama sekali menemukan. Chanyeol mulai lelah. Sudah seluruh kelas siswa tahun pertama, beberapa siswa juga mulai berdatangan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Koridor sekolah masih hanya tampak beberapa siswa yang rata-rata siswa tingkat 2 dan 3. Karen asram sekolah memang lebih dekat.

"Chanyeol?" Seseorang menyapa Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol menolehkan kepala. Suara itu sangat tidak asing.

"Kriss Hyung?" Benar saja Chanyeol tak asing dengan suara itu. Orang itu sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa ini benar kau?" Tanya Kriss.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Wae? Tampan? Memang ada yang lebih tampan dari pada aku?" Tanya balikChanyeol dengan gaya percaya diri tingkat dewa.

"Huh? Kau sudah di sekolah sejak pukul berapa? Dan, sejak kapan kau jadi berbangga diri dengan ketampananmu seperti itu. Kau memang tampan tapi aku masih lebih tampan." Jawab Kriss mode angkuh.

Eh, Chanyeol baru sadar. Selama ini belum pernah sama sekali ia membanggakan ketampanannya, meskipun semua sudah tahu kalau dia tampan.

"Aku berangkat sebelum pukul tujuh." Jawab Chanyeol asal. Ia tidak menyadari kalau itu akan sangat mencurigakan bagi mereka yang mengenal Chanyeol.

"Mwoya? Jinja? Kau berangkat sepagi itu? Apa yang... " Kejut Kriss. Ups! Sepertinya Chanyeol salah ucap.

"Ani. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat-lihat sekolah saja." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Hmm.." Kriss memanggut-manggut. "Tapi bukankah kelasmu bukan di situ. Tapi tadi kulihat kau keluar dari kelas itu." Lanjut Kriss sambil menunjuk kearah kelas yang baru saja dimasuki Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin gugup.

"A, aniya. Aku hanya sekedar melihat saja. Mungkin saja kelas itu lebih bagus dari kelasku, dan jika benar aku akan menuntut sekolah ini, karena semua siswa membayar dengan harga sama." Cerita Chanyeol mengada.

"Jeongmalia? Kukira kau tidak peduli dengan urusan begituan. Apa itu bukan untuk memeriksa absensi tiap kelas dan mencari sebuah nama siswa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Kriss dengan tatapan dan senyuman evil. Onyx hitam Chanyeol membelalak lebar. Bagaimana bisa Kriss hyung tahu.

"Eh, Ani. Siapa yang melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kurang kerjaan saja." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha sesantai mungkin agar tak dicurigai. Meskipun sebenarnya Kriss sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol gugup. Apalagi dengan ekspresi matanya yang membelalak seperti tadi.

"Kau benar, hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal itu. Baiklah aku akan pergi dan membiarkan seorang yang bodoh melanjutkan kegiatannya." Ucap Kriss santai dengan senyumam kemenangan. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang benar-benar sangat dipermalukan.

"Aish, bagaimana Kriss Hyung bisa tahu?" Monolog Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan segera kembali ke kelasnya. Sebelum tragedi ini berulang lagi.

-o0o-

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya dengan malas diatas meja. Sejak pagi para siswa tampak sibuk membicarakan Chanyeol yang mulai tidak terlambat. Untung saja guru pada jam pertama sedang tidak hadir.

Pintu kelas terbuka tampak dua pemuda yang menggantung tasnya sebelah pundak. Memandang temannya sesaat, kemudian mengedarkan mata mencari satu temannya. Keduanya membelalak. Awalnya mereka kira tidak akan menemukan Chanyeol. Tapi bahkan Chanyeol sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Hai, apa hari ini kau berangkat pagi?" Sapa dan tanya Sehun.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi baik?" Kai benar-benar kelewat polos.

"Ya'. Apa kau tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih berkelas setingkat senior high School? Bahasamu sangat kekanakan." Sewot Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi polos." Jawab Kai(nama lain Jong In) lebih kekanakan lagi.

"Hah? Apa kau ingin menutupi hobimu yang suka nonton vidio yadong dengan kepolosan yang kau buat-buat? Sangat menjijikan." Balas Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian diam." Chanyeol menginterupsi. Dua sahabat diam. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat penasaran dengan alasan Chanyeol berangkat pagi, sayangnya Kai membuatnya jadi membatalkan niatnya.

"Emm, Apa diantara kalian ada yang mengenal siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh, siapa itu?" Tanya balik Sehun, tidak biasanya Chanyeol bertanya tentang seseorang.

"Apa kau menyukai murid itu?" Tambah Kai.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkinlah Chanyeol menyukai orang itu yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, ia hanya penasaran. Ingat hanya penasaran.

"Apa karena itu kau berangkat pagi." Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol sedikit gelapan, persis dengan saat tadi pagi ia bertemu Kriss.

"Tck, bisakah kalian hanya menjawab iya atau tidak!" Protes Chanyeol. Ia memasang wajah garangnya, yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi gelagapnya.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Nado, aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar marga Byun." Tambah Kai.

Sehun dan Kai tidak mengetahui siapa itu Byun Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol cukup masuk akal mengingat status mereka bertiga yang sudah sangat terkenal bahkan hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Kedudukan Kai dan Sehun memang sama dengannya. Tidak begitu mengenal nama-nama siswa. Hanya beberapa siswa yang juga sama tenarnya yang mereka kenal.

-o0o-

Trio itu tampak tengah makan siang di kantin sembari berbincang basa-basi. Sebenarnya bagi mereka bertiga adalah keadaan yang sangat tak nyaman. Terlalu banyak pasang mata yang terus saja mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka. Sesekali para gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari meja Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terdengar tengah memuja ketampanan mereka dengan sangat berlebihan.

Mereka bertiga masih diam sembail memasukkan gulungan ramen masing-masing. Sehun sudah menghabiskan ramennya dahulu sebelum Chanyeol dan Kai. Sehun sempat teringat dengan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol tadi pagi. Ditambah lagi ia sempat bertemu dengan Kriss hyung yang dengan yakin mengatakan Chanyeol berangkat pagi karena alasan yang Kriss Hyung yakini dan menceritakannya pada Sehun.

"Yeol! Aku ingin bertanya padamu?" Ucap Sehun membuka percakapan.

"Waegeure?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan tissu.

"Ini masih soal tadi pagi. Apa benar kau berangkat tadi pagi untuk mencari nama yang kau tanyakan tadi pagi." Tanya Sehun menuntut.

' _Darimana dia tahu. Oh NO! Gak boleh sampek ada yang tahu aku sudah melakukan itu.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah yang penting ia harus menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun sementara. Bisa saja Sehun curiga dengan ekspresinya.

"Oh, Aniya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh itu. Hahahahahahaaa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa yang di buat-buat. Rencana agar meyakinkan Sehun namun malah gagal total. Ini semakin mencurigakan.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kai yang baru menyelesaikan makannya.

"Oh, apa kau pikir lelucon Sehun tidak lucu. Hahahaha (tawa garing) Dia pikir aku datang pagi untuk melakukan hal bodoh dengan memasuki setiap kelas dan memeriksa semua absen hanya untuk menemukan seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Lucu sekali bukan. Hahahahaha." Jelas Chanyeol yang terus saja tertawa tidak jelas.

Sehun dan Kai menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Itu tidak lucu sama sekali." Jawab Kai singkat dan mematikan.

"Baiklah lupakan saja hal ini. Ah, Kai bisakah kau belikan kami air mineral? Aku haus." Perintah Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Eh? Na? Wae?"" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak bertanya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada ketus. Kai hanya pasrah. Tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berbicara basa-basi.

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan menuju meja kantin yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Hyunie, bisakah kami duduk bersamamu." Ucap Yeoja lain yang tampak berdiri disamping Yeoja canti itu untuk memohon izi.

"Owh, silahkan!" Ucap Yeoja cantik itu.

' _Hyun? Byun Baekhyun? Apa itu dia?"_ Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan mencari-cari orang yang bernama hyun itu. ' _Cantik dan terlihat ramah.'_ Batin Chanyeol lagi-lagi,

Chanyeol mengambil langkah, ia berdiri dan berniat menghampiri gadis itu. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati meja gadis itu. Setiap pasang mata tampak terus memperhatikan di aman Chanyeol akan duduk. Sehun tercengan dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan. Apa dia sedang mencari muka? Uh, tidak berkelas sekali. Mencari muka dengan cara seperti itu. Chanyeol memulai tersenyum pada gadis itu. Hampir semua orang di kantin sedang meleleh melihat senyuman Chanyeol, termasuk gadis yang duduk di depannya. Tiba-tiba ' _Eh, bagaimana bisa aku seyakin ini kalau dia memang Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sudah terlanjur duduk, bagaimana ini?'_

"Anyeong Oppa." Sapa gadis di depannya dengan malu-maluy centil.

"Oh, ne. Emmm, siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol. ' _Kenapa jadi memalukan sekali.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

' _Eh? Untuk apa Chanyeol ingin tahu nama gadis itu? Sangat tidak elit.' Gerutu Sehun dalam hati._

"Omo! Oppa bertanya namaku? Oh,,, Omo! Omo!... kau dengar? Oppa Chanyeol ingin tahu namaku." Ucap gadis itu pamer pada teman-temannya. Bagi Chanyeol itu sangat memuakkan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim-

' _Benar-benar bukan. Yang ini marganya Kim.'_

-SeoHyun. Emm, apa Oppa menginginkan sesuatu dariku." Ucap Seohyun sambil mengibaskan rambutnya seolah untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku ada kepentingan, aku harus pergi. Sehun ayo kita pergi." Tukas Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan menarik lengan Sehun pergi. Benar-benar memalukan, harusnya dia tidak terlalu gegabah seperti tadi.

"Loh Oppa! Apa Oppa tidak penasaran di mana kelasku? Oppa,,Oppa,," Panggil SeoHyun yang malah membuat Chanyeol buru-buru menjauh.

"Di mana Chanyeol dan Sehun?" Tanya Kai sendiri setelah ia kembali sambil membawa tiga botol air mineral.

"Hai, Oppa! Apa Kai Oppa yang tampan ini juga ingin tahu namaku?" SeoHyun menghampiri Kai. Kai menatap heran. ' _Eh, siapa dia?'_ Batin Kai.

"Chanyeol Oppa dan Sehun Oppa sudah pergi. Tapi Kai Oppa tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu di sini." Kata SeoHyun yang makin ke-pede-an. ' _Anak ini kenapa sih?'_ Batin Kai lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku akan pergi." Kai segera berdiri dan meninggalkan SeoHyun yang tampak jengkel.

-o0o-

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan? Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" Tanya Sehun buru-buru pada Chanyeol setelah mereka berdua berhenti di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Bukan. Bukan dia." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa? Dan kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba bertanya namanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nama panggilannya mirip dengan nama yang tadi pagi ku cari-cari di setiap absensi kelas." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kau benar-benar melakukan itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum yang konyol. Ups! Sepertinya Chanyeol salah biacara.

"Ah, tidak..." Sangkal Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah menyangkal dan akui saja. Kau sudah mengatakannya sendiri Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nanti ikut aku pulang dan akan aku jelaskan." Jawab Chanyeol putus asa. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya dan tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk menyangkalnya.

"Di sini rupanya kalian. Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Sergah Kai yang baru saja menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

-o0o-

Chanyeol mencari-cari surat yang sudah dibuangnya. Untung saja Ibunya belum membuang isi tempat sampah.

Sehun dan Kai menatap lamat-lamat surat milik Chanyeol. Sesekali membaca ulang dan mengamati amplopnya. Barangkali ada petunjuk lain selain hanya sebuah nama Byun Baekhyun.

Kerut mata Sehun berubah. Ia menemukan satu petunjuk.

"Lihatlah! Apa kau tidak menyadari ini. Dia memanggilmu Hyung. Itu artinya dia seorang namja." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk bagian yang mengatakan surat itu memanggil dengan kata Hyung.

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Andai saja aku tahu aku tidak akan berurusan dengan perempuan kecentilan itu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar begitu penasaran dengan pengirim surat ini. Menurutku bahakan kalimat yang dia gunakan sangat biasa untuk ukuran dari seorang penggemar." Tukas Sehun seolah mengejek penulis surat.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa itu terdengar lebih tulus. Dan lebih indah dari puisi mungkin. Dan kaliamat itu terdengar sangat polos." Kata Chanyeol menerawang.

"Sejak kau menjadi melankonis seperti ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku? Aku sering menggunakan dan bersikap polos." Tanya Kai dengan senyuman yang di polos-poloskan.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kepolosanmu justru terdengar menjijikkan, itu hanya kepolosan untuk menutupi kemesumanmu. Jangan harap aku menyukaimu." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sewot sekali. Lagi pula tipeku bukan rasaksa sepertimu." Ucap Kai lebih sewot.

"Kukira lebih kaun simpan dulu surat ini. Mungkin suatu saat akan berguna saat kau ingin mencarinya lagi." Saran Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya membuang surat ini. Ini bahkan surat pertama yang kuterima sepanjang hidupku." Terang Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau surat ini salah alamat. Bagaimana kalau ternyata surat ini untuk orang lain. Mungkin Kriss Hyung atau Appamu. Mereka juga tinggi dan tampan, dan mereka lebih baik hati dari pada kau." Sangkal Kai.

"Kau benar juga. Mungkin saja seperti itu." Sehun mendukung Kai. Chanyeol tampak jengkel.

"Appa sudah punya istri. Dan dia bilang dia bertemu saat masa Orientasi bukan, apa Appaku sedang bersekolah. Dan Kriss Hyung berniat tinggal di sini hanya satu malam." Sangkal Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Kai memanggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu untukku. Bukankah aku juga tampan tinggi dan baik hati." Sehun ber-argument tentang dirinya dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Atau mungkin untukku." Sahut Kai.

"Mana mungkin untukmu. Kau tidak lihat disini di tulis ' _dan saat Hyung senyum semakin tampan.'_ Dan saat kau tersenyum kau terlihat makin mesum." Jawab Sehun disusul dengan tawanya dan Chanyeol.

Kai menggerutu sendiri. Selalu saja seperti itu. Padahal dia hanya melihat vidio mesum itu sebayak dua sampai empat kali tiap harinya.

-o0o-

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam. Rembulan telah bersarang dan bermanja bersama bintang. Menghias langit malam dengan begitu anggun dan mewah. Angin malam berhembus dingin melewati setiap lekuk ranah malam. Mengelus dedaunan, membelai lembut hewan yang tengah terlelap, dan memasuku sebuah kamar yang tengah terbuka jendelanya. Menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan yang bersibuk diri dengan kertas yang sesekali ia buang.

Sudah dua bulan sejak Chanyeol menerima surat itu. Ia berfikir mungkin akan ada surat lagi yang datang dari orang yang sama. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak datang. Chanyeol berfikir mungkin ia harus membalasnya terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tak pandai membuat kaliamat. Chanyeol sudah menulis bekali-kali tapi selalu saja ia merasa hasilnya sangat buruk.

"Kenapa susah sekali. Apa aku tidak perlu membuat kalimat yang indah. Mungkin cukup seperti dia yang menulis dengan kalimat sangat biasa. Baiklah akan ku coba." Monolog Chanyeol.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan suratnya. Sayangnya ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana alamat Byun Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol membanting kepalanya ke meja belajarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan alamatnya. Mana bisa terkirim kalau begini."

-o0o-

 **Di Lain Kota**

"Baekhyun, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi mungkin kau akan sedih." Ucap minseok sesaat menghentikan memakan bakpao.

"Apa? apa itu tentang Kriss Hyung. Aku merasa sudah tidak terlalu menyukainya lagi. Surat yang kukirim bahkan tidak sama sekali dibalasnya. Dan mungkin aku sudah melupakan perasaan itu. Sudah dua bulan lamanya aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Itulah yang ingin kuberi tahu. Ternyata Kriss Hyung bersekolah dan tinggal di sekolah asrama. Pantas saja dia tidak membalas suratmu. Mungkin saja dia bahkan tidak menerima dan membaca surat darimu." Terang Minseok.

"Ukh!" Baekhyun tersedak karena terkejut dan segera mengambil air minum untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Jinja? Pantas saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Dan berita lainnya adalah. Jongdae Hyung bilang kalau Kriss Hyung sudah memiliki pacar sebelumnya yang tinggal China." MinSeok berujar pelan takut menyakiti sahabatnya. Raut muka Baekhyun berubah. Dia kecewa tapi tidak terlalu menyakiti hatinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, ia berusaha tersenyum. Baekhyun sadar Kriss Hyung memang pantas sudah memiliki kekasih. Dirinya sangat tampan.

"Owh." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Dan kembali meneruskan makannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya MinSeok.

"Gwenchana. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya. Kriss Hyung sangat tampan. Tidak mengherankan kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Lagipula kau tahu bukan kalau selama ini sebenarnya Kriss Hyung tidak pernah memandangku lebih. Hanya saja aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Saat dulu dia berlaku baik padaku mungkin karena sudah sifatnya yang ramah. Tapi aku justru menganggapnya berlebihan. Gumawo sudah memberitahuku. Itu akan membuatku semakin mudah melupakan Kriss Hyung." Jelas Baekhyun dengan halus. Ia memang kecewa namun memang begitulah pada kenyataannya.

"Besok hari libur bukan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Minseok. Mungkin ia perlu sedikir refreshing.

"Itu ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke MyeongDong. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu yang bagus disana." Usul Minseok.

"Wah, daebak. Usul yang tepat. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana." Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Benar-benar melupakan kekecewaannya.

-o0o-

'Hai Chanyeol. Besok hari libur bukan. Bagiamana kalau kau ikut bersamaku.' Ucap sesorang yang berada disebrang telepon Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa? Aku mungkin akan bermain dengan Sehun dan Kai. Kenapa Hyung mengajakku. Tidak biasanya." Jawab Chanyeol

'Benarkah? Tao kekasihku akan datang besok. Dia bilang kalau kau mau diajak dia akan membelikan semua yang kau mau.' Kriss mengiming-iming.

"Jinja? Panda itu akan datang? Baiklah kita akan kemana?" Jawab Chanyeol bersemangat. Chanyeol akan selalu semangat saat Huang Zitao, kekasih Kriss Hyung itu datang. Dia pasti akan banyak membelikan Chanyeol sesuatu.

'Myeongdong. Kudengar barang di sana banyak yang bagus.'

"Baiklah."

Bersambung...

 _ **Maafkan kalau membosankan. Maklumlah masih pemula ini. Tolong kasih sarannya ya. Makasih juga untuk yang sudah men-Fav ff abal ini. Dan saya berharap untuk Riview-nya.**_

 _ **Jeongmal Gomawo.**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **{**_ _Jangan lupa para EXO-L, Army, mem Vote idolanya masing-masing di MAMA Award.}_


	3. Chapter 3

'Hai Chanyeol. Besok hari libur bukan. Bagiamana kalau kau ikut bersamaku.' Ucap sesorang yang berada disebrang telepon Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa? Aku mungkin akan bermain dengan Sehun dan Kai. Kenapa Hyung mengajakku. Tidak biasanya." Jawab Chanyeol

'Benarkah? Tao kekasihku akan datang besok. Dia bilang kalau kau mau diajak dia akan membelikan semua yang kau mau.' Kriss mengiming-iming.

"Jinja? Panda itu akan datang? Baiklah kita akan kemana?" Jawab Chanyeol bersemangat. Chanyeol akan selalu semangat saat Huang Zitao, kekasih Kriss Hyung itu datang. Dia pasti akan banyak membelikan Chanyeol sesuatu.

'Myeongdong. Kudengar barang di sana banyak yang bagus.'

"Baiklah."

 _ **My Love For You**_

 _ **Cast: Chan-Baekh**_

 _ **BoyxBoy**_

 _ **Rate T**_ _ **M**_

 _ **Typo bertebaran**_

"Tao Hyung memang daebak. Sekarang kita akan kemana? Bisakah kita makan aku sangat lapar." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Jawab Zitao, yang sejak tadi terus daja menuruti apa kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah seperti anak yang manja minta ini itu. Memilih barang-barang yang dirasanya bagus bahkan sebenarnya itu sangat tidak penting untuk Chanyeol. Misal saja topi dengan model dan ukuran yang sama dengan yang sudah Chanyeol miliki di rumah. Tao sendiri belum melihat hal yang menarik baginya. Kriss hanya bisa mendengus lesu. Sebenarnya siapa kekasihnya di sini. Kriss memang tidak terlalu menginginkan barang atau apa. ia sudah cukup merindukan Zitao. Tapi malah ia yang banyak diabaikan.

"Kenapa terus saja Chanyeol kau turuti. Aku bahkan belum dapat apa-apa darimu." Protes Kriss saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk di bangku restoran mewah.

"Salah sendiri Kriss hyung mengajakku." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Aku mengajakmu karena keinginan Tao. Siapa juga yang mau pergi bersama anak manja sepertimu." Ucap Kriss kesal.

"Tenang saja Kriss, aku akan pulang ke China seminggu lagi. Dan kau masih liburan sekolah kan." Tenang Tao pada Kriss.

"Bisakah kau pindah ke Korea? Aku sangat ingin sering bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kriss.

"Aku juga menginginkannya. Tunggulah saja." Ujar ZiTao pada Kriss.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sahut Kriss.

"Aku juga." Jawab Tao. Kriss menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Tao. Ia memegang pundak pandanya, dan perlahan mendakatkan wajahnya sampai mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas masing-masing. Kriss menikmati sejenak hembusan nafas Tao kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menmpelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao. Kriss melumat pelan bibir bawah Tao, meluapkan semua kerinduannya pada panda yang sangat dicintainya.

Chanyeol diam melongo. ' _Kenapa mereka melakukannya di depanku?'_ Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol memilih fokus pada ponselnya dan terus menguploade foto yang baru diambilnya beberapa saat tadi. Uh, ciuman itu belum berakhir juga. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Matanya menangkap dua orang namja yang sama-sama cute sedang membawa boneka. Menggemaskan sekali. Tck, sepertinya ciumannya sudah selesai.

Tao melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan Kriss. Huh, huh, huh, meraup banyak nafas setelah harus menahan nafas saat Kriss menciumnya lembut sampai beberapa menit.

"Kenapa melakukannya di sini?" Ucap tau dengan bibir cemberut yang makin membuat Kriss gemas.

"Wae?" Tanya Kriss.

"Banyak Orang di sini." Ucap Tao.

"Aku setuju dengan Tao hyung. Kenapa Kriss hyung tidak bisa menahan nafsumu sebentar." Protes Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya ada sedikit orang di sini. Lihatlah!" Ucap Kriss sambil mengadarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan restoran yang memang tak begitu ramai. Gerak bola mata Kriss berhenti sejenak, ia melihat sosok yang tampak tak asing baginya.

-o0o-

"Minseok, Apa kau tidak ingin membeli boneka bebek ini? Ini sangat lucu. Kudengar JongDae hyung menyukai hal yang berbau bebek." Baekhyun bersaran pada Minseok. Mereka sedang berada di toko boneka. Saat Baekhyun tengah berjalan-jalan manatanya menangkap boneka panda yang sangat lucu. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai boneka, tapi tidak salah mungkin kalu ia memiliki satu saja. Dan jadilah mereka berdua sedang berada dalam toko boneka.

"Dimana? Aku akan membelinya. Mungkin saja Hyungku menyukainya." Jawab Minseok.

"Ini." Baekhyun memberikan boneka bebek kuning yang dia maksud pada Minseok.

"Wah, daebak . ini sangat lucu. Kalau Hyungku tidak mau aku akan memilikinya sendiri." Seru Minseok.

Setelah mereka membeli boneka. Baekhyun dan Minseok kembali berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat barang yang menurut mereka bagus kemudian membelinya, atau hanya sekedar berfoto bersama barang itu. Dan waktu sudah tengah hari. Matahari terassa panas menyengat.

"Baek, apa kau tidak lapar atau haus?" Tanya Minseok yang mulai merasa lapar.

"Kau benar, aku juga haus. Kita cari tempat makan." Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Minseok berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali berguarau dan tertawa. Baekhyun memasuki rumah. Matanya mengedar melihat suasana ruangan yang tampak menyegarkan. Deg. Dua orang namja sedang bercuman. Baekhyun memperhatikan sejenak dua orang yang tampak sedang menikmati kemesraannya. ' _Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain di sini?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun mulai mencari tempat duduk bersama Minseok. Ia menengok kembali meja orang yang sedang berpagut bibir tadi. Pupil matanya menyipit, salah satu dari dua namja itu sedang menoleh ke arahnya dan itu adalah Kriss Hyung. Salah satu orang yang tadi sedang berciuman mesra adalah Kriss Hyung. Baekhyun tidak harus kecewa. Ia hanay mendengus kecil. Apa yang Minseok katakan sepenuhnya benar dan Baeknhyun tidak berharap itu kebohongan. Selama ini Kriss hyung juga tidak pernah memberikan sedikitpun harapan padanya. Kriss tampak tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Minseok, tampak seolah menyuruh mereka untuk kesana.

"Baek, bukankah itu Kriss Hyung, dan dia memanggil kita. Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke sana. Sepertinya dia bersama kekasihnya mungkin." Ujar Minseok. Ia berkata seperti itu karena sebenarnya sejak tadi dirinya juga melihat adegan Kriss Hyung. Namun ia hanya diam saja.

-o0o-

' _Bukankah itu Baekhyun dan bersama dengan temannya.'_ Batin Kriss.

"Kau melihat siapa?" Tanya Tao yang melihat ekspresi Kriss seolah menemukan sesuatu.

"Ada temanku dari sekolah lamaku." Jawab Kriss singkat. Berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Bagaiman kalau kita ajak bergabung saja. Biar aku yang membayar makan mereka juga." Usul Tao. Selalu saja Tao tidak pernah perhitungan masalah uang.

"Wah, daebak! Tao hyung benar-benar baik. Tidak seperti Kriss hyung." Sahut Chanyeol. Kriss mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah akan kupanggil mereka." Kriss membalik badannya dan melambaikan tangan saat Baekhyun dan temannya menatap kearahnya. Ia melambai dengan senyuman seolah menyuruh mereka kearahnya. Benar saja, Baekhyun dan Minseok tampak berdiri dan mengambil langkah kearhnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun dan Minseok mendekat ke arah meja Kriss yang ternyata ditempati tiga orang. Satu orang adalah yang tadi berciuman dengan Kriss. Wajahnya sangat imut dan kantung matanya membuatnya tampak mirip seperti panda. Yang satu lagi seorang pemuda yang sedang berfokus dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu. Duduklah bersama kami." Ucap Kriss.

"Iya, kami akan membayar makananmu. Kalian temannya Kriss bukan?" Tambah pemuda panda itu. Baekhyun dan Minseok menatap heran.

"Iya kami berdua teman lama Kriss Hyung. Dia Sunbae kami dulu. Tapi untuk apa anda mentraktir kami. Kami akan membayarnya sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun sesopan mungkin.

"Ku mohon. Duduklah terlebih dahulu aku akan memperkenalkan diri." Pinta Tao pada dua orang teman Kriss. Baekhyun dan Minseok mengambil tempat duduk di meja Kriss. Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sedang bermain ponsel tadi. Sementara Minseok dihadapan Zitao.

"Perkenalkan namaku Huang ZiTao. Aku berasal dari China, dan Kriss adalah kekasihku. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak pernah bercerita." Jelas Tao memperkenalkan diri. Dugaan Baekhyun benar.

"Owh, Anda kekasih Kriss hyung. Nama saya Kim MinSeok. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. Dan untuk anda ingin membayar makanan kami." Jawab Minseok dahulu.

"Hehee, sebelum itu kalian tidak perlu berbicara sesopan itu. Anggap saja ini sambutan dariku. Aku belum pernah mengenal satupun teman Kriss, hanya dia yang kutahu orang sekitar Kriss. Tidak salah bukan kalau aku menyambut kalian dengan makanan. Kumohon terimalah." Pinta Tao lagi. Kriss hanya diam sesekali tersenyum. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab dengan Baekhyun dan temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih banyak. Dan perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun." Sahut Baekhyun. Kekasih Kriss Hyung sangat baik. Dan sangat pantas jika bersanding dengan Kriss Hyung yang sama-sama baik. Baekhyun harus benar-benar menghapus perasaannya.

-namaku Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berhenti dari ponselnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar. Pemuda itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah itu adalah nama yang sama. Apakah dia adalah orangnya. Atau hanya namanya saja yang sama. Apakah dia memang orangnya, lalu kenapa harus mengirim surat untukku. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Sehun benar kalau surat itu bukan untuknya tapi untuk Kriss hyung. Hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kecewa. Sepertinya surat yang selama ini terus saja fikirkan bukan ditujukan untuknya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi kesal pada Kriss Hyung. Dan itu juga terlihat dari sorot mata Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit suram. Sangat kentara ia sedang cemburu.

"Nama yang bagus. Dan kau sangat manis dan lucu. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap ZiTao spontan saja.

"Yach, apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" Kriss mendengus kesal dan menghentikan makannya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku menyukainya karena wajahnya sangat manis. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu sayang." Ucap Tao sambil menatap imut ke arah Kriss.

"Jinja. Sun?" Kriss tersenyum kemudian memberikan pipinya ke arah Tao.

Cup. Tao mencium pipi Kriss dihadapan banyak orang. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan melihat kemesraan daro orang yang pernah ia sukai. Minseok menatap sendu ke arah sahabatnya, berharap Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Chanyeol menatap tak suka pada sikap Kriss yang manja pada kekasihnya di depan banyak orang.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain." Protes Chanyeol.

Tao hanya memasang sedikit cengiran pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyun, Minseok, perkenalkan juga yang itu namanya Chanyeol. Dia sepupupku." Kriss mulai mengambil bicara. Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya mengangguk-angguk. Chanyeol tampak tak suka dengan Ekspresi biasa itu. Terutama pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya'. Kau Byun Baekhyun bukan. Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya tentangku. Kau tahu? Aku juga tinggi dan tampan. Lebih tampan dari pada Kriss Hyung. Dan kurasa aku juga baik." Tukas Chanyeol sambil berdiri seolah memamerkan tinggi tubuhnya, kemudian duduk kembali. Baekhyun menatap heran. Kelakuan pemuda itu lucu sekali. Di susul dengan tawa semua yang duduk di situ.

"Hei, kenapa kau kekanakan sekali?" Ucap Kriss yang masih cekikikan menertawakan kelakuan Chanyeol yang tak biasa. Chanyeol baru menyadari kelakuannya. Dirinya terlalu kesal sampai-sampai dengan percaya diri melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.

' _Aish, kenapa malah seperti itu. Dia malah justru mentertawaiku. Kau pikir lucu? Dasar Byun Baekhyun menjengkelkan. Tapi dia terlihat lebih manis saat tersenyum dan lihat mata sipitnya. Oh itu sangat menggemaskan sekali.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Lupakan saja." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

-o0o-

Mereka berlima menikamati makanan dengn hikmat. Sesekali Tao mengajak bicara pada Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Kalian berdua sangat lucu dan imut. Apa kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Tao yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman dekat." Jawab Xiumin.

"Aku mengenal dirimu, kau adiknya Jongdae bukan?" Tanya Kriss. Dirinya memang kerapkali bertemu dengn Xiumin saat bermain ke rumah JongDae temannya.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lucu. Baekhyun masih meneruskan makannya. Sesekali ia menatap tiga orang didepannya. Kriss, sepertinya Bakehyun memang bukan untuk Kriss. ZiTao, kekasih Kriss. Dia orang yang sangat beruntung dan sepertinya sangat baik. Sangat tidak pantas kalau Baekhyun marah dan kecewa jika Kriss bersanding dengan ZiTao itu. Orang ketiga, ' _Eh, siapa tadi namanya? Kelakuannya tadi sangat lucu.'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil, masih dalam keadaan memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman jika ditertawakan diam-diam seperti itu.

"Wae? Kau mentertawakanku?" Protes Chanyeol spontan menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi gelapan.

"Maaf, tidak ada. Hanya saja sikapmu yang tadi." Jawab Baekhyun masih tertawa kecil.

"Ish." Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Sikap Chanyeol benar-benar lucu menurut Baekhyun. Ia semakin tertagih untuk untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa kau mau boneka panda ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan boneka panda yang baru dibelinya ke hadapan Chanyeol sambil memasang aegyo yang sangat imut tingat dewa. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak mau Baekhyun kalau sudah begini.

Chanyeol menelan susah ludahnya. ' _Apa yang dia lakukan. Wajahnya kenapa manis sekali. Aku benar-b enar jadi tidak tahan untuk meremasnya.'_

"Owh, tidak perlu, aku tidak menyukai boneka. Berikan saja pada Tao hyung. Dan singkirkan wajah jelekmu itu!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Apa kau menyukai boneka?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu!" Ucap Baekhyun langsung saja memberikan boneka pandanya pada Tao.

"Jinja?"

"Ambilah, aku juga bukan penyuka boneka. Dan anggap ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku atas makanannya. Kumohon terimalah." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memasang aegyonya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak. Ini sangat lucu dan aku menyukainya." Ucap Tao.

"Itu mirip sepertimu." Puji Baekhyun.

Sedari tadi Kriss hanya memperhatikan setiap percakapan Baekhyun dan Tao juga Chanyeol. Sesekali Kriss tampak menimbang kecocokan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terlintas sebuah ide di otaknya.

"Ah, Minseok, apa kau akan ada acara liburan ini?" Tanya Kriss pada Minseok. Minseok sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya Hyungku akan mengajak pergi bersama ke rumah kakak tertua kami." Jawab Minseok. Sebenarnya Kriss sudah mengetahui rutinitas Jongdae yang akan pergi kerumah saudara tertuanya bersama adiknya saat liburan. Hanyalah sebuah trik agar terlihat natural. Kriss hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi bersama.

 **Flashback**

"Sehun-ah. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kau teman baik Chanyeol bukan?"

"Iya. Wae?" jawab Sehun.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat dirinya kap Chanyeol yang sedikit berubah, dirinya makin sering berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Dan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Eommanya juga bilang akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering menanyakan tentang surat-surat yang datang. Apa kau tau sesuatu."

Sehun menceritakan semua pada Kriss tentang sebuah surat yang datang beberapa waktu lalu ke rumah Chanyeol.

Minggu selanjutnya Kriss berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengetahui surat itu. ' _sepertinya dia menyukai orang i ni.'_

 **Flashback end**

"Bagaimana dengan mu Baekhyhun?" Tanya Kriss pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Hampir sama dengan Minseok, keluargaku akan mengajakku jalan-jalan."

' _Sayang sekali'_ Batin Kriss.

-o0o-

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau sudah benar-benar mempermalukanku. Dan kenapa wajahmu sangat imut seperti itu." Monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil menunjuk dan menatap surat dari Baekhyun.

Masih melekat kuat dalam ingatan Chanyeol bagaimana wajah cantik dan imut Baekhyun. Membayangkan kembali saat bagaimana jemari lentik itu menyodorkan panda kepadanya disertai aegyo yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Itu benar-benar menarik.

 **Chanyeol Pov.**

Wajah imut itu kenapa tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku, mengganggu saja. Ini sudah sangat larut tapi kenapa aku bahkan belum mengantuk sama sekali. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau insomnia? Aku belum pernah tidur sampai selarut ini. Mungkin google bisa membantu.

'Cara cepat tidur nyenyak'

Berbaris-baris link muncul di layar ponselku. Satu persatu kubaca dan kucoba. Mulai dari melelahkan diri sampai saran untuk mendengarkan musik sedih. Tapi bahkan mengantukpun tidak. Tiba-tiba muncul difikiranku.

'Byun Baekhyun'

Nama Lengkap: Byun Baekhyun

Tempat, tanggal lahir:

Bla

Bla

Bla

Sekolah:

Hobi:

Ketertarikan:

 **Author Pov**

Chanyeol terus men-scrol-layar ponselnya sambil asik membaca sejumlah artikel yang ada di blog milik Baekhyun. Detik dan menit terus berlalu, hampir sejam lamanya mata Chanyeol berfokus pada tiap baris kalimat. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai mengatup-ngatup sesekali. Kepala Chanyeol mulai merendah dan terjatuhlah kepalanya diatas meja tempat ia tadi sedang membaca.

-o0o-

Sinar mentari mulai menerobos masuk jendela kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap kedua matanya. Baekhyun menyibakan selimutnya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia membuka lebar kedua daun jendela dan merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata sembari menyesapi setiap kesejukan pagi yang begitu tenang. Hari ini hari libur. Ada sedikit yang berbeda dari hari libur Baekhyun biasanya. Kali ini Orangtuanya harus pergi ke China untuk urusan perusahaan. Ia mungkin akan menghabiskan liburannya sendiri. Xiumin sendiri sudah dipastikan kerumah kakak tertuanya.

Baekhyun ingin keluar sebentar sambil mencari sarapan. Sangat jarang ia keluar rumah sepagi ini. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Jalanan masih tampak sepi lengang. Mentari masih sedikit menampakkan sinarnya. Di sebuah halte Baekhyun menunggu bus datang sambil memandangi keadaan sekitar. Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan bersama keluarganya. Benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan. Seorang pemuda bertopi sedang membagikan selebaran dan sampai di tempat Baekhyun berdiri, diberikanlah salah satu selebaran yang dibawanya kepada Baekhyun.

"HADIRI PEMERAN DAN SEMINAR DI SEOUL ART CENTER"

' _Sepertinya menarik. Aku akan mencobanya'_

Bus telah datang. Bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya Baekhyun memasuki bus. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping seorang namja lain.

"Hai, selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hai," Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku tinggal di sekitar sini." Baekhyun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Pemuda disampingnya tampak manis. Memiliki bibir yang lucu dan mata lebar yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Oh, namaku Dokyungsoo. Aku bukan sekitar sini. Aku kesini untuk menghabiskan liburan." Jawab pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu tampak sedang memegang selebaran yang serupa dengan yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan hadir di acara itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah selebaran yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku tidak memiliki teman untuk pergi." Jawan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Kebetulan aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk liburanku." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Boleh juga. Aku akan menghubungimu, bolehkah aku meminta salah satu kontakmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun memberikan kontaknya. Tidak lama bus telah sampai di pemberhentian pertama. Sebuah swalayan, Kyungsoo memamitkan diri pada Baekhyun. Ia sudah sampai di tujuannya. Sementara Baekhyun masih harus menunggu beberapa pemberhentian lagi, tujuannya adalah restoran yang sudah menjadi langganannya delivery.

-o0o-

Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Setengah trbuka namun kembali memejamkan erat kelopak matanya, cahanya matahari sudah terlalu tajam menyilaukan. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mengulat merenggangkan setiap ruas tulangnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah beberapa jam tidur sambil duduk.

'Kling Kling' Bunyi notifikasi Line dari ponsel Chanyeol terdengar.

' _Apa nanti sore kau mau menemaniku ke sebuah acara, sebenarnya aku mengajak Sehun tapi dia tidak bisa. Apa kau berminat? Acaranya pukul 3 sore nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu sebelum itu jika kau membalas mau.'_ Pesan dari Kai.

Sebenarnya tawaran yang cukup bagus bagi Chanyeo mengingat jadwal liburannya yang benar-benar. Memang dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan berdiam di rumah saar liburan. Orangtuanya selalu mengajak Chanyeol ke rumah Kakek-neneknya, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka dengan kehidupan pedesaan. Jadilah dia lebih sering tak ikut dan hanya berdiam di rumah tau sekedar pergi bersama Kai dan Sehun. Mungkin Chanyeol lebih baik mengikuti tawaran dari Kai ketimbang dirinya kebosanan terus-terusan dalam kamarnya.

' _Aku akan ikut. Tapi kau bawa mobilmu sendiri, aku tidak suka jika kau mengotori mobilku terus-terusan.'_

Send...

Chanyeol segera mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menujuh kemar mandi.

-o0o-

'Kling Kling' notifikasi Line Baekhyun.

' _Ini aku DoKyungsoo, sepertinya aku ada waktu untuk acara nanti. Apakah kau juga akan kesana?'_ Pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Jari lentiknya menyentuh beberapa kali Touchpadnya.

' _Aku juga akan datang. Tapi di rumahku tidak ada kendaran yang bisa kugunakan, mungkin aku akan naik Bus lagi.'_

Kirim...

-o0o-

 **14:30**

 **Tinn Tinn.**

"Yach! Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau sedikit lebih cepat." Kai berteriak dari dalam mobilnya dengan menegokkan kepalanya keluar. Kai begitu bersemangat berangkat ke acara itu. Ada seseorang menurutnya juga akan hadir.

"Semoga dia memang hadir dalam acara kuliner itu." Monolog Kai dalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol baru keluar dari rumahnya. Berbalut dengan celana jeans dan kaos putih kasual dengan sepatu kets coklat dan berpadu dengan topi hitam. Terlihat simpel dan tampan. Ia segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari dalam garasi dan menghampiri Kai yang menunggu diluar rumahnya.

"Baiklah, kau duluan aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana tempatnya."

Mereka berdua berangkat.

-o0o-

Dua pemuda mungil tampak tengah berbincang hangat sambil menunggu bus yang akan datang.

"Dimana kau bersekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bersekolah di HwanSang High School. Dan tinggal di daerah situ." Jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun seperti tidak asing dengan nama sekolah itu. Dia seperti sudah pernah mendengar nama sekolah itu. Mukanya mencondong kekanan seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang heran dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun mengingatnya. Itu adalah sekolah yang pernah disebut oleh Xiumin sebagai sekolah Kriss Hyung akan pindah.

"Apa sekolahmu menerapkan asrama untuk siswa tingkat dua dan tiga?" Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan dugaanya.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang baru pindah ke sekolah itu. Namanya Wu Yi Fan atau Kriss, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tiinn, Bbbbbbbbbccccssssshhhhhhhh. Suara mesin Bus yang baru saja berhenti menghentikan percakapan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menempati satu kursi yang bersebelahan.

"Apa kau tahu tentang acara ini." Baekhyun membuka kembali percakapan dengan Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat mereka diam.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku sudah menantikan acara ini sejak lama." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Bagaiman acaranya?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ada sangat banyak acaranya, Kau bisa memilihnya. Hampir setiap tahun acara ini diadakan di tempat yang sama setiap liburan. Aku selalu hadir disana." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Acara apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku akan memilih sub-kuliner. Aku selalu memilih itu sejak dulu."

"Apa kau suka memasak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Daebak, tapi aku tidak terlalu menarik untuk memasak. Apa kau punya saran untukku tentang sub acara apa yang akan kupilih."

"Yang aku tahu disana ada sub-Buku, kemudian Seminar, pameran barang kuno dan musik. Sebenarnya masih banyak tapi aku tidak begitu ingat." Terang Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua semakin asyik bercakap. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di lokasi acara. Begitu banyak orang yang hadir di tempat ini. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, acara ini tampak begitu meriah. Sepertinya memang sengaja diadakan saat liburan agar pengunjungnya semakin melimpah. Tak hanya anak kalangan pelajar remaja saja yang hadir. Anak-anak kecil hingga kakek tua juga banya yang telah memadati lokasi. Ada juga yang datang beramai-ramai bersama keluarga mereka. Acara ini benar-benar seperti wahana liburan.

"Baekhyun, maaf acara kulinernya akan segera dimulai aku harus segera datang. Apa kau mau ikut denganku atau mencari acara sendiri. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu lebih banyak." Kyungsoo tampak sedikit terburu.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri, aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kontakmu bukan, aku akan menghubungimu jika kesulitan."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, berhati-hatilah." Kyungso beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun memandangi sebentar sekelilingnya., semua tampak bersenang-senang. Ia mulai melangkah mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menariki baginya. Ia mencari tempat papan petunjuk. Tapi terlalu banyak orang yang datang membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan ditambah tinggi Baekhyun yang banyak kalah dengan orang lain.

-o0o-

"Tempat ini sangat ramai, dan kau bisa mencari sendiri bukan apa yang kau mau. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Lagipula kau bawa mobil sendiri dan tahu jalan pulang. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kai pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua baru saja sampai dan Kai sesuai dengan niatnya ia segera pergi ke tempat kuliner. Menurutnya tidak masalah jika meninggalkan Chanyeol, lagipula dirinya mengajak Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sendiri yang memintanya untuk mengajak ke suatu tempat saat liburan.

"Baiklah, pergilah aku bisa jalan sendiri." Balas Chanyeol. Kai melangkah menjauh dengan sedikit terburu. Mungkin ia akan terlambat.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, kali saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sangat ramai di sini, begitu banyak hiburan yang disediakan. Chanyeol mulai bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menuju ke sebuah papan petunjuk. Kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah papan yang sedang dikerumuni berpuluh orang. Untung saja dia tinggi menjulang, tidak perlu mendekat untuk melihat papan itu, cukup dengan sedikit berjinjit Chanyeol bisa melihat lumayan jelas. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan kepala condong kearah papan, padahal kakinya sudah sangat berjinjit tapi kerumunan orang benar-benar sangat banyak.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak berbadan besar yang tengah berlari-lari menabrak keras tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah menjinjit sangat rentan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuh Chanyeol limbung kearah depan. Beberapa orang segera dengan sigap menyingkirkan diri dari dekat Chanyeol dan menjauh dari papan. Seorang namja yang lebih kecil dari Chanyeol masih tampak berdiridi tempatnya, di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menabrak tubuhnya. kedua tubuh namja itu kini dalam posisi akan terjatuh menghantam papan. Tubuh besar Chanyeol segera memutar posisi.

;BRAK. BRUUUUUAAAK!; CHUP!

Suara papan yang menghantam tanah terdengar keras hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya karena takut, tubuhnya bagian belakang menghantam kayu bingkai papan, kepala sedikit terasa perih terbentur sesuatu. Posisinya masih dalam memeluk orang didepannya tadi. Bibirnya terasa basah, sesuatu yang lunak menempel dimiliknya. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya.

-o0o-

Tubuh jakung itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan limbung ke arahnya. Baekhyun ketakutan dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata, sebelum ia merasakan tangan besar yang merangkulnya dan ia jatuh limbung. Baekhyun menanti rasa sakit yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Namun setelah suara keras papan jatuh ia justru merasa terjatuh diatas kasur. Dan bibirnya terasa basah. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya.

-o0o-

Dua-dua nya membuka mata perlahan secara perlahan, saling menatap kearah mata dihadapannya, sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Mereka berdua masih saja belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dan Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, menyadari posisinya yang benar-benar intim ini dan terjadi di tempat umum, bahkan saling berciuman. Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya namun belum beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sepupi Kriss Hyung/Byun Baekhyun." Ucap mereka bebarengan.

'Pletak'

"Aw! Wae?" Racau Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menjitaknya.

"Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan? Apa kita berciuman?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat bernada cemas.

"Molla," Jawab Chanyeol dengan ngambek. " Yach! Tidak bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku, ini berat tau." Rengek Chanyeol karena sejak tadi Baekhyun masih menindihnya. Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan hal itu segera bangkit Dan berdiri.

"Issh," Chanyeol mendesah kesakitan. Dirinya segera bangkit dan hanya sampai terduduk punggungnya sangat sakit. Tangannya memegangi punggungnya dan tangan kirinya memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang juga perih. Air muka Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesakitan. Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Omo! Lihat kau berdarah." Racau Baekhyun saat melihat tangan kiri Chanyeol berdarah. Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memgang tangan kirinya.

"Gwednchana?" Tanya Baekhyun gelisah.

"Badanku rasanya sakit sekali." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Eottohke? Tunggulah sebentar aku akan memanggil ambulans." Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya di saku dan mengetik nomor, namun sebelum ia menekan CALL Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu, apa kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne."

-o0o-

Baekhyun duduk dengan suasana hati khawatir. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, orang itu tadi sudah menolongnya tapi Baekhyun malah menjitaknya, dan sekarang dia sedang terluka sampai berdarah. Padahal yang seharusnya ia lakukan adalah berterima kasih. Ditambah lagi dia sepupu Kriss Hyung.

15 menit berlalu. Chanyeol keluar bersama dokter. Ada perban di kepalanya. Sang dokter segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Ye." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun sepertinya tahu kalau suasana hati Chanyeol sedang tidak enak.

"Ehm, Mianhe." Ujar Baekhyun perlahan.

"Ne," Chanyeol masih menjawab dengan muka cemberut, dirinya kini sedang duduk dikursi tunggu sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang masih kesal dengan Baekhyun. Baru saja kemarin dan sekarang lagi.

Baekhyun semakin panik. "Apa aku harus mengantarmu ke acara tadi atau mungkin pulang? Mianhe." Tanya Baekhyun lagi-lagi memasang aegyonya.

Sesaat Chanyeol terpaku dengan keimutan ekspresa Baekhyun. Namun ia segera tersadar.

' _Eh, ya ampun lihatlah itu benar-benar menggemaskan.'_ Batin Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Gwenchana, aku akan pulang sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol jutek.

"Baiklah, Mianhe." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun meminta maaf. Chanyeol segera melangkah pergi menjauhi Baekhyun dan menuju tempat parkirnya. Benar-benar mengesalkan baginya. Bukannya menikmati acara yang tadi justru malah mendapat luka gara-gara Byun Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan berangkat. Dalam perjalanan sesekali ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bibirnya. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecap bibirnya, seperti rasa stroberi. Chanyeol mulai mengingat apa tadi pagi ia sarapan stroberi. Dan dia baru teringat kalau tadi sempat terjadi sedikit insiden yang mengakibatkan skinship dengan Baekhyun yang melibatkan kedua bibir mereka. ' _Apa dia suka stroberi?'_ Batin Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Yang tadi benar-benar mendebarkan bagiku. Wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, dan jantungku sempat berdetak lebih cepat. Ditambah lagi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, dan benar-benar terasa manis. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam mobil. Wajah imut itu masih saja tergambar dalam ingtanku dengan jelas. Benar-benar menggemaskan, apalagi saat dia sedang memohon, Ya tuhan itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan.

Hari masih sore, mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin lebih baik aku kembali ke acara tadi. Aku memutar setirku dan mengubah arah. Kenapa tadi tidak sekaliyan mengantarnya saja. Bagaimana dengan keadaanya sekarang. Entahlah aku jadi khawatir padanya. Apa aku harus menjemputnya? Eh, tapi untuk apa. Apa aku sedang menyukai Baekhyun. Oh tidak! Tidak, tidak tidak. Ya tuhan apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol. Kau bahkan memuji manisnya wajah Baekhyun dan bahkan merasa senang dengan first kissmu yang direnggutnya. Tidak. Tidak perlu menjemputnya, dia pasti bisa sendiri.

Tak terasa mobilku sudah mendekati acara pameran itu. Pengunjung masih tampak sangat ramai. Aku akan mencoba-bersenang di sini. Tapi, entah kenapa hatiku merasa tidak tenang.

-o0o-

 **Normal POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Acara kuliner telah selesai. Kyungsoo mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan acara sembari membawa buku resep yang baru didapatnya. Kyungsoo merasa senang karena telah mendapat banyak pelajaran memasak. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk mencobanya di rumah. Sesaat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencari makan terlebih dahulu.

Di sebuah kafetaria kecil, dirinya sedang menikmati kopi hangat yang terasa pas diminum saat sore seperti ini. Kyungsoo membuka kembali resep makanan yang didapatnya tadi untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit tan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan sepertinya memang Kyungsoo tujuannya. Pemuda itu duduk semeja dengan Kyungsoo tanpa memohon izin.

"Hai." Sapa pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan memandang pemuda yang duduk di hadapanya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan pemuda ini ada di sini.

"Dugu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang memang sangat asing dengan wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda dihadapannya memasang wajah bingung. Dia mengira Kyungsoo pasti mengenalnya. Namun dilihat dari ekspresi Kyungsoo, sudah sangat jelas kalau Kyungsoo memang asing dengan wajahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memasang senyuman.

"Hai, namaku KimJongin atau Kai. Apa kau benar tidak mengenalku?" Ucap pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"Owh, maaf aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Memangnya apa kau mengenalku?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku mengenalmu. Aku bersekolah di Hwansang High School sama denganmu." Terang Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan informasi kalu pemuda tadi satu sekolah denganya.

Mereka berdua mulai mengobrol lebih hangat. Perlahan Kyungsoo tampak merasa nyaman ada di dekat Kai. Kyungsoo bercerita banyak pada Kai, begitupula sebaliknya. Dan sekarang Kai tahu kenapa Kyungsoo sampai tidak mengenalnya, adalah karena memang sikap Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan menyendiri. Kai sangat berniat menjadi kawan dekatnya. Bahkan ia ingin lebih dari itu. Karena dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Suatu saat Kai ingin mengungkapkannya.

Tak terasa sudah pukul tujuh malam. Dan hujan mulai turun.

"Ini sudah malam dan hujan, apa kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan tawarn Kai. Mereka berdua baru bertemu satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Kai sudah sangat baik padanya. Mungkin sebaiknya diterima saja. Sepertinya Kai bukan tipe orang yang tidak baik.

"Ehmm, baiklah." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan canggung. Kai merasa lega dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat kalau dia datang bersama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dia juga sudah terlanjur menerima tawaran Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia mengambil posisi sedikit menjauh dari Kai.

'Ada apa?'

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Apa kau mau pulang sendiri."

'Baiklah aku akan naik bus.'

"Tapi ini hujan. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

'Gwenchana'

"sekali lagi maafkan aku."

-o0o-

Hujan sudah mulai deras dan udara terasa dingin. Lokasi acara yang tadinya ramai kini sudah tampak sepi. Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk segera pulang. Udara sudah benar-benar dingin. Dirinya sudah terlalu seru dengan pertunjukan tadi membuatnya lupa waktu. Perutnya sudah terasa lapar. Chanyeol berharap segera sampai di rumah dan memesan makanan.

Dalam remang-remag dan hanya berandalkan beberapa lampu jalanan dan lampu mobil. Chanyeol dapat melihat seseorang sedang menggigil kedinginan di sebuah halte. Kasihan sekali orang itu. Chanyeol merasa harus menolongnya. Ia mendekatkan mobilnya kedekat halte. Sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas wajah yang kedinginan itu. Byun Baekhyun. Akal Chanyeol berfikir cepat. Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tampak sangat pucat dan dingin. Chanyeol memakaikan jaketnya ke pundak Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tidak ada responn dari Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya tampak membiru dan bergetar. Kulit mukanya telaj pucat pasi. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup perlahan, dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal dan berat hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh. Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera menangkap Bakehyun dan memeluknya erat.

Bersambung...

 **Terimakasih banyak buat yang kemarin komen, meskipun cuma dikit. dan saya berharap riview dan sarannya lagi...**

 **maaf juga kalau mmbosankan, atau masih kurang baik. memang masih newbi disini.**

 **gumawo**

 **see you**


	4. Chapter 4

Dalam remang-remang dan hanya berandalkan beberapa lampu jalanan dan lampu mobil. Chanyeol dapat melihat seseorang sedang menggigil kedinginan di sebuah halte. Kasihan sekali orang itu. Chanyeol merasa harus menolongnya. Ia mendekatkan mobilnya kedekat halte. Sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas wajah yang kedinginan itu. Byun Baekhyun. Akal Chanyeol berfikir cepat. Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tampak sangat pucat dan dingin. Chanyeol memakaikan jaketnya ke pundak Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya tampak membiru dan bergetar. Kulit mukanya telah pucat pasi. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup perlahan, dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal dan berat hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh. Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera menangkap Bakehyun dan memeluknya erat.

 **My Love For You**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

 **BL/BoyLove/Yaoi**

 **Sorry For Typo.**

Malam semakin larut namun hujan belum juga reda. Chanyeol meraba kening namja yang sedang berbaring lemah di hadapannya.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Tubuhnya panas sekali, apa dia demam. Dan bajunya basah, mungkin aku harus menggantinya. Aku beranjak dari ranjang menuju almari. Kucari-cari baju yang sekiranya cukup untuknya. Tapi bahkan tak satupun kutemukan. Semua ukuran bajuku tidak ada yang cukup dengan tubuhnya. lebih baiki pakaikan saja dulu bajuku daripada dia semakin kedinginan. Kuambil acak salah satu piayama.

Apa aku harus membuka bajunya. Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar seperti ini. Ah, kenapa aku banyak berfikir. Baiklah, aku harus melakukannya. Tarik nafas dalam.. keluarkan.. perlahan aku mendekat kearah tubuhnya. kubuka satu kancing pertama di bawah lehernya. Tampak lehernya yang begitu putih dan mulus. Menuju kancing kedua. Tampak sedikit dada atasnya. Tiba-tiba tanganku terasa sedikit gemetar. Tidak, aku harus cepat. Ini hanya semakin membuatnya kedinginan. Perlahan aku membuka kancing ketiga dan keempat sekaligus. Kusingkap bajunya dari tubuhnya. Kini tubuh itu tampak jelas di hadapanku. Dada datarnya yang putih dan mulus, kemudian perutnya yang benar-benar ramping, dan dua puting merah muda yang benar-benar menggoda. Kenapa itu terasa sangat menggiurkan bagiku. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Dengan sangat hati-hati mulai kupasangkan piyama pada tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar harus menelan ludah terlebih dahulu. Menyentuh kulit pundaknya yang begitu halus membuatku semakin tegang sendiri. Dengan sangat perlahan aku mem asang kancingnya. Dan akhirnya selesai sudah. Bajunya benar-benar kebesaran.

Aku terduduk di sebelah kiri tubuh lemah itu. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sangat manis. Alisnya yang indah, matanya yang terpejam tampak sangat lugu. Kemudian hidungnya dan bibirnya. Bibir tipis itu, bibir tipir rasa stroberi yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku menginginkan itu lagi. Haruskah aku mengambilnya lagi. Mungkin aku terkesan nekad, namun perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan terbata ke arah wajahnya. Jarak beberapa senti kupejamkan mataku dan perlahan ku tempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Hanya sekedar mencium tanpa lumatan. Kunikmati belahan basah itu. Dua detik kemudian kulepaskan bibirku. Wajahku begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dipandang dari dekat seperti ini wajahnya semakin manis dan cantik.

"Dingin." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengigau dan membawa tangannya kearah punggungku kemudian memelukku sampai tubuhku terbaring dihadapnnya.

Aku sangat gelagapan. Aku sangat takut Baekhyun terbangun karena aku sudah menciumnya. Untungnya dia masih tertidur. Aku bisa bernafas lega. Tubuhku sekarang berbaring berhadapan dengannya. Untungnya masih ada sedikit jarak di antara kami, aku berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sayangnya sebelum aku melakukan itu, Baekhyun justru merapatkan jarak dan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Jantungku semakin berdetak tak keruan. Tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuhku yang masih sama-sama terbalut baju. Kini kepala Baekhyun berada di dadaku dan tampak begitu nyaman. Jantungku benar-benar berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Semoga baekhyun tidak mendengar itu dalam tidurnya. Pelan-pelan mulai ku posisikan tangaku kepunggung Baekhyun dan memeluknya ringan. Dan kukecup puncak kepalanya.

-o0o-

 **Author POV**

Pagi menjelang. Mentari mulai terbit. Selarik sinar mulai terpancar berwarna oranye yang indah. Sedikit sinar remang-remang menelusup kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menghalanginya bergerak. Dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat malihat di depannya adalah dada bidang seseorang. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah pemuda di depannya. ' _Sepupu Kriss Hyung'_ Batin Baekhyun. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Baekhyun mencoba untuk lepas, sayangnya Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Merasa ada sedikit gerakan Chanyeol mulai sedikir demi sedikit membuka matanya. Baekhyun segera kembali tidur. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sejenak, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya pagi yang masih sangat sedikit. Dipandangnya orang yang sedang tidur di bawahnya. Tampak begitu tenang. Chanyeol berfikir ia harus segera melepas pelukannya sebelum Baekhyun terbangun. Tapi Chanyeol masih merasa sangat nyaman berpelukan seperti ini. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak, kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun, dan dengan perlahan segera melepeskan pelukannya. Chanyeol Segera beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Baru satu langkah Baekhyun memanggil.

"Ekhm, Kau sepupu Kriss Hyung kan?" Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya terkejut. Dan segera mambalikkan badan. "Iya, apa kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Chanyeol takut dan malu kalau Baekhyun tahu ia tadi memeluknya.

"Aku baru saja bangun." Ucap Barkhyun pura-pura.

-o0o-

Di sebuah meja makan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tengah asik mengisi sarapan. Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya seuara denting sendok yang mewarnai suasana. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap karena sejak kemarin sore ia belum makan. Sesekali Baekhyun harus membenarkan kerah baju kebesaran yang ia pakai, karena turun sampai mempertontonkan pundak mulus Baekhyun. Itu membuat Chanyeol sesekali meneguk luadahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan makannya. Baekhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Gumawo, aku merasa sangat merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu soal kemarin." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingat aku? Dan siapa namamu, maaf aku tidak begitu ingat." Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit kesal saat ternyata Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Apa dia tidak ingat tadi malam mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Owh, iya aku mengingatmu. Kau Byun Baekhyun bukan? Dan namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol berujar memperkenalkan diri.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku merasa tubuhku lengket." Kata Baekhyun.

"Silahkan saja." Jawab Chanyeol, ia masih canggung pada Baekhyun, apalagi saat mengingat yang dilakukannya tadi malam dan pagi tadi. Semoga Baekhyun memang benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Kenapa jantungku terus-terusan berdetak saat ada di dekatnya? Ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Soal yang tadi malam dan saat aku mengecupnya tadi pagi, semoga dia tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa aku mengecupnya, kenapa aku tidak berfikir saat itu. Ingat Park Chanyeol, kau akan terlihat sangat memalukan kalau menyukainya. Bisa jadi dia masih menyukai Kriss Hyung. Huh, kenapa juga surat itu harus aku yang menerimanya.

-o0o-

Matahari mulai naik, Baekhyun akan pulang. Saat kutanya dia bilang akan pulang dengan bus. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya, sangat jahat kalau aku membiarkannya sendiri bukan. Dia baru saja sembuh dari demam. Rumah Baekhyun cukup jauh, tapi aku cukup mengenali jalannya. Hampir sama dengan jalan yang akan kulalui dulu saat ke apartemen Kriss Hyung. Tak ada sama sekali yang memulai bicara saat kami dalam perjalanan. Benar-benar canggung.

Kami berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Beberapa mobil tampak terparkir.

 **Author Pov**

"Oou," Baekhyun melongo melihat beberapa mobil didepan rumahnya. Baekhyun kira orangtuanya akan lama ke China. Tapi kenapa mobil orangtunya sudah terparkir dan ditambah satu mobil lain. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil.

"Gumawo, dan Mianhe, aku banyak merepotkanmu. Untuk penginapan kemarin aku sangat berterimakasih. Kau juga menolongku waktu itu. Gamsahamnida Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dari arah jendela mobil Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pergi memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol memandang punggung kecil Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dan kemudian segera menghilang di balik pintu. Chanyeol menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya kemudian pergi pulang.

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. Disambut dengan empat orang yang sedang terduduk di ruang tamu sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Ah kau akhirnya datang juga Baekhyun. Ayo kesini, akan Appa kenalkan dengan kerabat kerja Appa." Ucap Appa Baekhyun yang mendekat sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekat dan matanya menangkap seorang yang berwajah sama dengan yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukankah itu kekasih Kriss Hyung.

ZiTao juga memicingkan matanya. Bukankah itu teman Kriss.

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi ruang tamu. Eomma Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Perkenalkan ini anak kami Byun Baekhyun. Dia yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan kami." Ucap Ibu Baekhyun. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampaknya adalah Appa Tao tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Hai, kau kekasih Kriss Hyung bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh, apa kalian sudah saling kenal." Sahut Appa Tao.

"Ya, kami bertemu beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawab Tao.

"Jadi teman Appa ini ingin menitipkan putranya untuk menginap di sini. Apa kamu mau untuk sekamar dengannya? Tidak mungkinkan kalau kami menempatkannya di kamar pembantu." Ujar Ibu Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kami akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis beberapa hari." Ucap Ibu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Zi Tao-ssi kau bisa membawa barangmu ke kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan membantumu." Tambah Ibu Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mengajak Zi-Tao menuju kamarnya. Mereka berdua menunduk sejenak ke arah tiga orang dewasa tadi.

 **Di Kamar Baekhyun.**

"Kau boleh tidur di sini. Kau lihat, kamarku lebar bukan. Eh, kau membawa boneka panda itu." Terang Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk ke arah boneka yang pernah dibelinya.

Tao menunduk-nunduk manis."Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Tao.

"Baekhyunie." Tao memanggil halus Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau menyukai Kriss?" Tanya Tao tampak memohon.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Tao. Dia sangat tidak menyangka kalau Tao akan melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun memang sedang berusaha melupakan perasaanya pada Kriss, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa kecewa.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. Sepertinya Tao tampak sedikit ketakutan mendengar jawabnnya.

"Apa kau takut? Tenanglah Tao-ssi. Saat itu memang aku pernah mengagumi Kriss Hyung. Tapi sepertinya kau adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Kulihat dia begitu nyaman saat bersamamu." Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan.

Bola mata panda Tao tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang hampir saja pecah akan air mata. Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Tao.

"Wae? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun halus. Tao hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengusap kedua matanya kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aniya, aku memang ada masalah tentang itu. Hanya saja mungkin lain kali aku akan menceritakannya." Terang Tao.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa merapikan baju-bajumu. Berapa hari kau akan di Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin sampai Ayahku dan orangtuamu selesai untuk urusan bisnis tadi." Jawab Tao.

-o0o-

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama Tao di rumah Baekhyun. Ia sangat bersyukur Baekhyun mau menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena ia sempat berfikir mungkin Baekhyun tidak mau menerimanya mengingat dia adalah kekasih dari orang yang Baekhyun suka. Baekhyun benar-benar orang yang baik.

Baekhyun dan Tao sedang sarapan mi ramen. Keduanya memang tidak bisa memasak. Jadilah makanan instan satu-satunya yang bisa mereka konsumsi secara cepat.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Aku punya permintaan, tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya kau bisa menolaknya, aku tidak akan keberatan." Tanya Tao.

"Katakanlah, semoga aku menerimanya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku mengajak Kriss main ke sini." Ucap Tao pelan dan berhati-hati, ia tidak berniat mengecewakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju tidak apa-apa. tidak akan masalah." Tambah Tao.

"Eh, aku tidak bilang tidak setuju. Tidak masalah itu sangat bagus. Aku juga akan mengajak temanku untuk kesini. Inikan liburan, semakin banyak teman pasti semakin seru." Ucap Baekhyun. Mata panda Tao berbinar.

"Benarkah, terimakasih banyak Baekhyun. Kau sangat baik." Ucap Tao.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kriss. Dan aku bahkan belum mengabarinya kalau aku tinggal bersamamu." Tao segera memencet-mencet ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

-o0o-

'Kringg...Kring...' Bunyi ponsel Kriss. Kriss yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya segera mangambil ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya tersenyun saat melihat nama yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Wae? Chagi. Kau pagi sekali sudah menghubungiku. Apa kau merindukanku?" Ucap Kriss.

'Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau aku sekarang menginap di rumah Baekhyun.'

Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa?

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?"

'Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi maukah kau untuk berkunjung ke sini?'

"Rumah Baekhyun?"

'Iya'

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran .

"Apa boleh aku mengajak norang lain?"

'Boleh, Baekhyun bilang semakin banyak orang akan semakin bagus.'

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di sana."

Kriss menutup panggilannya dan segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

-o0o-

'Kriiiiiing... Kriiiing...' Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dengan begitu nyaring.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia segera beranjak dari rajangnya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan malas. Saat ia melihat nama Kriss yang terpampang, Ia semakin kesal.

"Wae? Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sepagi ini?" Maki Chanyeol.

'Aish, kau bahkan tidak menyambut pangilanku dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan ke rumah Baekhyun mengunjungi Tao. Apa kau mau ikut. Ah kau tidak akan ikut bukan. Bodohnya aku yang mengajakmu.' Goda Kriss di sebrang tanpa Chanyeol ketahui.

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Ke rumah Baekhyun? Apa ia harus menolak seperti biasanya. Iya, Memang itu yang harus dilakukannya, seperti biasa saat Kriss mengajaknya tanpa imbalan. Tapi sepertinya ke rumah Baekhyun tidak buruk. Chanyeol berfikir mungkin dia bisa melihat wajah imut itu lagi. Tidak-tidak. Chanyeol kembali memikirkan harga dirinya. Tapi kenapa rasanya Chanyeol seperti merindukan wajah itu. Dan bibir itu. Ah tidak-tidak. Apa yang baru saja Chanyeol pikirkan. Chanyeol benar-benar kalut sendiri dalam fikirannya.

'Hei, kau masih di sana bukan. Kenapa lama sekali.'

"Oh, baiklah kali ini mungkin aku akan ikut. Aku bosan juga di rumah."

'Baiklah, segeralah bersiap.'

Chanyeol menutup mponselnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian dia segera mencari-cari pakaian yang paling pantas untuknya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mencoba kemudian melepas kembali saat dirasa tidak pas. Sudah hampir sepuluh baju yang sudah Chanyeol coba. Tapi bahkan tak satupun yang dirasanya pantas. Sampailah setelah hampir setengah jam, Chanyeol memutuskan memakai kemeja berwarna biru yang sebenarnya sudah dicobanya saat awal tadi.

'Tiiiiin...Tiiiin..'

Suara Klakson Kriss mulai terdengar menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menemui Kriss. Mereka berdua berangkat dengan mobil milik Kriss. Jangan tanya, karena sekolah Kriss dan Chanyeol memperbolehkah siswanya membawa mobil ke asrama.

-o0o-

' _Kyungsoo-ssi, apa hari ini kau ada acara? Jika tidak aku ingin untuk bermain ke rumahku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?'_

Send...

Tao tengah mandi. Sedang Baekhyun masih menonton televisi sambil mengawasi ponselnya.

7 menit..

' _Mianne. Aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Aku juga minta maaf untuk yang kemarin karena tidak bisa pulang bersamamu.'_

Baekhyun menghembus nafas malas. Semoga dengan adanya Kriss dan Tao di rumahnya tidak akan membuatnya kesal. Baekhyun berfikir mungkin Tao dan Kriss akan asik sendiri berdua.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir untuk memiliki aktifitas lain saat mereka berdua datang. Mencuci baju? Tidak, itu tidak biasanya dilakukannya. Lagipula ada pembantu yang sudah melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau keluar rumah? Tidak, itu akan terkesan Baekhyun tidak menghormati tamu. Mungkin Baekhyun memang harus menghadapinya sendiri.

-o0o-

Kriss memarkir mobilnya ke halaman rumah Baekhyun yang luas. Jatung Chanyeol jadi berdetak sendiri. Ia memasuki rumah yang kemarin sudah ditanginya. Telapak tangan Chanyeol berkeringat, Ia jadi tegang sendiri. Ia merasa seakan akan melamar seseorang saja. ' _Kenapa suasananya jadi begini.'_ Batin Chanyeol. Kriss tersenyum saat melirik sikap Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kenapa diam saja di situ. Apa kau tidak mau masuk." Panggil Kriss pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di samping pintu mobil. Chanyeol tersadar baru tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia segera melangkah pasti, dengan meyakinkan diri kalau tidak ada apa-apa anta dirinya dengan pemilik rumah ini.

Namun nyatanya semakin dekat dengan pintu jantung Chanyeol semakin berdetak tak keruan.

'TINGG, TINGG.'

Daun pintu putih nan lebar sedikit terbuka dan perlahan memunculkan sosok mungil.

Kriss tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Kriss dan menghadap ke halaman, bukan ke pintu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menggenakan baju dan celana pendek yang menampakkan pahanya. ' _Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri. Padahalkan seharusnya biasa saja kalau melihat paha laki-laki.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Silahkan masuk. Tao sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun sedikit membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Kriss masuk rumahnya. Ia memandangi punggung tegap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu.

"Apa kau tidak akan masuk? Kenapa menghadap kesana?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera membalik tubunya.

"Ne?" Ucap Chanyeol, yang kemudian terkejut saat tidak melihat Kriss di tempatnya tadi."Dimana Kriss Hyung?" Tambahnya.

"Dia sudah masuk, kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam. Entah berfikir. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah dari Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk dijawab.

"Emm, bolehkan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat cupu.

"Wae? Menurutmu? Ah, terserah kau saja. Tutup pintu setelah kau memutuskan." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian segera meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pintu rumah yang masih terbuka. Mood Baekhyun tidak sedang baik. Raut muka Chanyeol berubah kesal.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Aku kan tamu di sini." Gerutu Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol memandang sekitar memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapannya tadi bersama Baekhyun. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk kemudian menutup pintu sesuai perintah Baekhyun.

Tampak di sana terdapat Tao dan Kriss yang sedang duduk berdua di sofa yang berada dihadapan televisi. Chanyeol mendekat.

"Eodiga? Pemilik rumah ini." Tanya Chanyeol dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas. Kriss mencerna sejenak maksud Chanyeol.

"Apa kau belum menemuinya?" Tanya Tao. "Dia sedang ke dalam, mungkin untuk mengganti pakaiannya." Tambah Tao.

-o0o-

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Tubuh jakung Kriss Hyung sudah menghilang memasuki rumahku. Dan masih ada satu orang lain yang justru sedang membelakangiku. Eh, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol. Seketika itu aku teringat saat pagi itu. Saat Chanyeol mendekapku dan mengecup keningku. Kenapa saat itu aku merasa begitu nyaman.

"Apa kau tidak akan masuk? Kenapa menghadap kesana?" Ucapku.

"Ne? Dimana Kriss Hyung?" Dia menjawab dan bertanya balik

"Dia sudah masuk, kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Jawabku. Sesekali pandangan Chanyeol tampak mencuri pandang ke rah bawah. Baru kusadari kalau aku memakai celana yang pendek sampai menampakkan separuh pahaku.

"Emm, bolehkah?" Tanyanya. Aku harus segera mengganti celanaku. Ini sangat memalukan.

"Wae? Menurutmu? Ah, terserah kau saja. Tutup pintu setelah kau memutuskan." Ucapku cepat dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol. Akan lebih tidak sopan kalau aku terus-terusan berdiri dengan pakaian ini.

-o0o-

 **Author Pov**

Baekhyun muncul sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman.

"Silahkan diminum." Ucap Baekhyun pada tiga orang tamunya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sekarang kita akan apa? Baekhyun-ah, apa kau mau keluar?" Tanya Tao.

"Aniya. Aku sedikit malas. Kalau kalian ingin keluar tidak masalah juga." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak usah keluar." Ucap Tao pada Kriss sembari mencolek hidung mancung kriss. Terlihat begitu mesra.

Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia merasa ter-kacangi di sini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman botol yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun. Ia meminumnya dan meletakkannya kembali.

Suasana semakin garing. Kriss sejak tadi asik bermesraan dengan Tao. Baekhyun asik sendiri dengan ponselnya, tanpa ekspresi. Televisi dibiarkan menyala. Sepertinya hanya Chanyeol dan televisi yang tidak memiliki kesibukan. Tidak lama Kriss angkat bicara.

"Baekhyun, bolehkah kami keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa camilan. Aku akan mengajak Tao." Ucap Kriss.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan kepala.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan segera kembali." Ucap Tao. Tao dan Kriss mulai berdiri.

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kriss.

"Ikut Hyung." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Sirreo, kau hanya akan merusak suasana. Tinggalah di sini sebentar. Lagipula kami tidak akan lama." Tolak Kriss. Chanyeol kembali duduk. Kriss dan Tao melangkah menjauh. Tak lama setelah itu terdengan suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan dari luar. Chanyeol masih diam terkacangi. Ia mencoba mengambil ponselnya di saku. Barangkali ia menemukan kesibukan lain seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih asik dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar bosan seperti ini terus-terusan. Tapi lama-lama saat ia mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun yang sesekali cemberut lucu kemudian kembali datar, menurutnya itu cukup menarik. Sampai akhirnya ia gelagapan saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi asik dengan ponselnya mulai bosan. Ia mengambil remote televisi dan menggantinya sembarang channel. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol merasa semakin bosan karena tak ada sedikitpun suara diantara mereka. Tapi makin lama mereka makin canggung.

"Ekhm, apa kau mau camilan?" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Meskipun hanya sedikit kata tapi Baekhyun butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untuk mengucapkannya. Ia bahkan jadi grogi saat mengucapnya.

"Oh, emm baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera pergi beranjak. Tak lama punggung kecilnya menghilang.

"Huft, kenapa canggung sekali. Kenapa hanya menanyakan kabar saja susah sekali." Gerutu Chanyeol kemudian mengambil botol minuman bekasnya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku harus lebih berani. Mungkin sekedar bertanya basa-basi tidak buruk." Tekad Chanyeol lagi.

-o0o-

 **Dapur rumah Baekhyun.**

"Ya ampun, kenapa bisa secanggung itu. Dia juga kenapa tadi melirik-lirik, dikiranya aku tidak tahu apa. bikin makin canggung saja." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa camilan snack di laci dapur.

"Untuk mengatakan hai saja kenapa susah sekali." Tambah Baekhyun lagi sebelum kembali ke tempat Chanyeol. Ia mulai mempersiapkan beberapa kalimat untuk nantik diucapkan. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. Tahan tiga detik kemudian buang perlahan melalui mulut. Dan mulai melangkah.

Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa bungkus snack di atas meja di samping botol-bool minuman tadi. Tiba-tiba suasana kembali canggung. Baekhyun kehilangan kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

Chanyeol menatap snack yang baru saja diletakkan Baekhyun. Rasanya semakin canggung. Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang harus diucapkan sekarang. Akal sehatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Ehm, jadi apakah tadi kau mengganti celanamu?" Ucap Chanyeol. ' _Aish, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Dasar Chanyeol bego, bego, bodoh. Sialan kau.'_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol. "Wae? Apa ada masalah?" Jawab Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketus. Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang memalukan bagi Baekhyun. ' _Kenapa dia malah bertanya seperti itu? Memperburuk keadaan saja.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

' _Kenapa ketus sekali.'_ Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata lagi. Ini memang salahnya yang bertanya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Baekhyun satu botol minuman yang masih utuh. Suasana hatinya semakin buruk, mungkin dengan minum bisa sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya. Namun botol tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba tetap saja tak bisa. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menekan kuat botol dan tangan satunya mencoba memutar tutup botol. Byurrrrr! Baekhyun memegang botol terlalu kuat sehingga saat tutup berhasil terbuka, hampir seluruh isi minuman meloncat keluar. Dan tepat mendarat di kepala, muka dan baju Chanyeol, dan yang terparah ponsel Chanyeol, yang saat itu tergeletak di meja.

"Aish, Wae? Apa kau marah? Kenapa menumpahkan minumanmu padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal. Rambut dan mukanya terasa lengket dan basah. Bajunya sedikit basah, dan ponselnya. Chanyeol segera mengecek ponselnya.

"Kumohon menyalalah, menyala, menyala. Kenapa lama sekali." Chanyeol terus saja menekan tombol power. Tapi tak ada satupun respon dari ponselnya. Baekhyun mulai gelisah. ' _Tolong menyalalah.'_ Batin Baekhyun yang juga ketakutan.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Ehmm, mian." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Wae? Kau membuat bajuku bahkan kepalaku kotor. Dan lihat ponselku tidak bisa menyala." Terang Chanyeol kesal setengah membentak.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Lagipula itu karena kau menanyakan hal yang membuatku kesal, jadi tanganku menekan botolnya dengan sangat kuat. Aku akan mengganti rugi termasuk membelikanmu ponsel baru. Apa itu cukup?" Jawab Baekhyun yang jadi turut kesal.

"Ish, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi aku mau kau menggantinya hari ini. Kau tahu ponsel itu sangat penting bagiku." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Arrassho, sekarang kau pergilah ke kamar mandi dan gantilah bajumu." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau meminjamkan bajumu. Aku tidak mungkin muat dengan baju kecilmu."

"Aku masih menyimpan bajumu yang kau pinjamkan kemarin, pakailah itu sekaliyan aku mengembalikannya."

-o0o-

Baekhyun memberikan kunci mobil pada Chanyeol agar menyetir. Mereka berdua segera berangkat menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya diam. Sepertinya saat mereka sedang berdua saja suasana selalu menjadi canggung. Baekhyun mulai gemas dengan suasana yang tak mengenakkan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Kriss Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja Baekhyun bingung bagaimana memulai percakapan.

Chanyeol sedikit memicingkan alisnya. "Apa kau memang pelupa? Kemarin kau lupa namaku, sekarang kau bahkan lupa kalau aku sepupu dari Kriss Hyung. Dasar pelupa." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang. Aku ingat kalau kau adalah adik sepupu Kriss hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka percakapan denganmu. Kau tahu dengan hanya diam dan canggung itu membuatku begitu tersiksa dan membosankan. Menjengkelkan sekali." Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca mobil. Kalimat marah Baekhyun terdengar lucu dan menggelikan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan bertanya. Jadi apa kau dulu satu sekolah dengan Kriss Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kalimat diperlambat.

"Tidak perlu dijawab." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Lalu apa kau mengenal Kriss Hyung dengan baik?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ne, aku tau banyak tentangnya."

"Apa kau sering mengikutinya?"

"Ne,"

"Dan apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Sebenarnya inilah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin Chanyeol sampaikan.

"Tidak lagi. Dia sudah memiliki Tao." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Tapi kau pernah menyukai bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol makin kukuh.

"Tidak perlu dibahas. Itu sudah...

"Dan kau pernah mengirimkan surat untuknya." Potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sangat penasaran.

"Kau mengirimnya di alamatku, bukan di alamat Kriss Hyung." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Jinja? Aish," Desah Baekhyun kesal. Pantas saja Kriss tidak pernah menanyakan itu. Ternyata suratnya bukan terkirim padanya. "Tapi tak masalah. Lagipula meskipun surat itu dibaca Kriss Hyung tetap saja dia sudah memiliki Tao." Baekhyun menyandarkan kembali punggungnya.

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap itu tidak masalah, kau tahu suratmu sudah membuatku tidak tenang. Bahkan aku harus tidur malam sampai beberapa hari." Terang Chanyeol cepat dengan nada cepat, ia kesal dengan tanggapan Baekhyun yang tadi.

"Hoh?" Baekhyun mencerna sejenak dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Kepalanya kembali menegok kearah Chanyeol dan sesekali memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri atau kanan seolah menyelidiki. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Wae? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau, kenapa kau sampai tidak tidur? Apa karena? Apa karena kau menyukaiku?"

Deg, Deg, Deg. Saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba meresa deg-degan.

"Owh? ." Chanyeol menjawabnya tergugup-gugup.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, lagipula suratmu jelek sekali. Sangat tidak pantas untuk dijadikan pernyataan cinta padaku, eh, maksudku pada Kriss Hyung. Kau tahu, meskipun aku masih lebih tampan, tapi Kriss Hyung juga termasuk laki-laki tampak tau. Kau harus menggunakan kalimat yang indah untuk menyatakannya, sementara kalimatmu, benar-benar sangat jelek. Kau kira dengan seperti itu akan membuat Kriss Hyung lebih menyukainya karena terkesan polos. Begitu? Huh, jangan harap?" Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar, sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap aneh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kenapa kau malah jadi... (Pandangan Baekhyun menangkap ke arah jalan, Chanyeol tidak fokus,) awas setirnya!" Baekhyun kemudian berteriak kencang.

Chanyeol gelagapan meraih setirnya. Mobil sudah dalam posisi menepi jalanan dan menabrak beberapa rerumputan. Dua ban mobil samping telah keluar batas jalan raya. Beberapa meter lagi sebuah pohon akan segera terlewati. Chanyeol menginjak rem, namun

Ciit. Brak!

Chanyeol telat menekannya. Bemper depan mobil terhantam. Kaca depan mobil turut hancur terhantam batang yang kokoh. Chanyeol tersentak kearah depan namun tertahan oleh seatbelt nya. Sedang tubuh Baekhyun tergeletak ke depan.

Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun! Gwenchanayo?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun di depal pelukannya. Darah segar mengalir di pelipis kanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin khawatir. Baekhyun tidak menggunakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Baekhyun, Gwenchanayo?" Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ke.. ... kepalaku sakit." Keluh Baekhyun lemah. Ia sadar namun kepalanya terasa sakit, membuatnya semakin melemas.

"Tolong tetaplah terjaga. Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol memapah keluar tubuh Baekhyun. Untung saja taksi segera melintas. Chanyeol memapah kembali dengan perlahan. Di dalam taksi bebrapa kali Baekhyun mengeluh kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuatnya semakin lemah.

Sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan sangat perlahan Chanyeol memapah tubuh lemah Baekhyun. Baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk berjalan. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendongnya. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan membawanya dengan bridal. Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru berjalan menuju ruang darurat, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang sejak tadi memandanginya.

-o0o-

Chanyeol duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sudah di rumah Baekhyun sekarang. Dokter mengatakan Baekhyun baik-baik saja, mungkin ia masih pingsan karena terlalu takut dan terkejut. Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega. Namun sejak tadi sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih belum juga membuka mata.

30 menit

1 Jam

2 Jam

Chanyeol tertidur di sofa kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih sedikit terasa pusing. Dengan sedikit merintih Baekhyun mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Sudah sangat siang. Baekhyun teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mulai menyebarkan pandangannya dan menangkap Chanyeol sedang berbaring di sofa dengan menekuk kakinya. Terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Baekhyun mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh lengan Chanyeol berniat membangunkannya.

' _Tampan.'_ Batin Baekhyun tiba-tiba. ' _Tidak-tidak, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan.'_

' _Tapi dia juga tidak buruk. Kemarin dia menolongku.'_ Akal Baekhyun berbicara.

' _Tidak, belum tentu juga. Dia hanya menolongku sekali saja.'_ Ego Baekhyun mengambil alih.

' _Ya' Bukankah hari ini dia sedang menolongku. Bahkan dia masih menungguku di sini.'_ Akal Baekhyun kembali mengambil alih. Baekhyun se tersenyum saat mengingat pengakuan Chanyeol saat dalam mobil. Bagaiamana mungkin ia sampai kepikiran suratnya begitu larut. Tapi apakah benar Chanyeol menyukainya, Baekhyun sebenarnya dapat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang berbeda ke arahnya. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan suratnya sangat buruk dan kritikan lain yang sangat cerewet menurut Baekhyun. Entahlah.

Tak sengaja mata Baekhyun tertuju pada bibir Chanyeol. Ingatannya kemudian melayang menuju saat pagi dimana Chanyeol memeluknya erat dan menaruh bibir itu ke keningnya. Terasa begitu nyaman.

Degdegdegdegdegdeg...

' _Ya ampun kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini.'_ Baekhyun menelan susah ludahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Semakin dekat, Baekhyun mendekat semakin lambat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi ia harus terlebih dahulu menelan ludahnya. Cup. Dua belah bibirnya menempel pada milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa gerak. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Baekhyunmembuka matanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan masih berciuman. Entah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa risih bahkan justru sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, apa kau di dalam?-

Pintu terbuka

"Kami menca...-

Baekhyun belum sempat melepas pagutannya. Tao dan Kriss membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Pemandangan di depan mereka sangat indah. Tapi tak layak dilihat. Baekhyun segera melepaskan pagutannya. Seluruh mukanya memerah. Ia benar-benar sangat malu.

"Maaf lain kali kami akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Tao kemusian segera menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dari luar.

"Aish, bagaimana ini? Ya ampun aku harus apa? benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Mereka pasti berfikir tidak-tidak." Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Sekarang dia sangat menyesal telah nekad mencium Chanyeol. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak tahu. Tapi tetap saja Kriss dan Tao pasti memberitahu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun menjadi bingung sendiri bagaimana nanti ia menjelaskan pada dua orang tadi.

"Wae? Apa kau gelisah setelah menciumku." Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol ternyata tersadar saat ia menciumnya. Chanyeol hanya sekedar memejamkan mata, namun belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

"Apa kau? Apa..?

"Ne, aku tersadar saat itu." Jawab Chanyeol santai seolah tak terjadi sesuatu yang salah. "Dan bodohnya kau malah membiarkan pintu tak terkunci." Tambah Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun yang awalnya pulih, kini memerah kembali bahkan semakin merah. Hal terburuk yang tak diharapkannya ternyata malah terjadi. Benar-benar memalukan. Baekhyun menutup mukanya dengan keduatangannya.

"Huft, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku menunggumu sudah 2 jam lebih." Chanyeol bangkit dan berdiri. Ia berjalan santai mendekati posisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan Chanyeol mendekat mulai membuka kedua tangannya yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa pulang sekarang. Dan ingat kau belum mengganti ponselku." Ucap Chanyeol setelah yakin Baekhyun melihatnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

 **Chanyeol Pov.**

Aku sudah berada di luar kamar Baekhyun. What the hell dengan diriku. Itu tadi benar-benar mengagumkan. Baiklah ku akui mungkin aku memang menyukai dirinya. Tadi itu benar-benar manis dan lembut. Aku bisa gila memikirkannya. Hampir saja tadi aku tak tahan untuk tidak bergerak. Ciuman dari bibir Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda, andai saja aku bisa membalasnya.

Tapi kenapa harus ada Kriss dan Tao Hyung. Andai saja tidak mungkin aku bisa menikmatinya lebih lama. Tampak dua pemuda itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil memandangku aneh.

"Wae? Kenapa memandang seperti itu?" Dengusku.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kriss dengan senyum yang memuakkan menurutku.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah pamit dan memamitkanmu pada Baekhyun." Jawabku cuek.

"Apa kalian baru saja melakukan itu?" Tanya Tao.

"Aniya, mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku tidak semesum Kriss hyung." Sentakku sewot.

"Tidak bisakah kita segera pulang." Tambahku.

-o0o-

Bersambung...

 _Buat Chapter kemarin mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala typo dan typo. Terimakasih buat yang memberikan sarannya._

 _Untuk yang ini kalau masih ada berjuta typo saya mohon maaf. Karena saya membaca ulangnya tadi malam-malam._

 _ **Baiklah ... Keep Review yah...**_

 _ **Jeongmal Gumawo buat para readers.**_

 _ **See you**_

 _ **-saranya! Jangan lupa!-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chanyeol Pov.**

Aku sudah berada di luar kamar Baekhyun. What the hell dengan diriku. Itu tadi benar-benar mengagumkan. Baiklah ku akui mungkin aku memang menyukai dirinya. Tadi itu benar-benar manis dan lembut. Aku bisa gila memikirkannya. Hampir saja tadi aku tak tahan untuk tidak bergerak. Ciuman dari bibir Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda, andai saja aku bisa membalasnya.

Tapi kenapa harus ada Kriss dan Tao Hyung. Andai saja tidak mungkin aku bisa menikmatinya lebih lama. Tampak dua pemuda itu tengah duduk di sofa sambil memandangku aneh.

"Wae? Kenapa memandang seperti itu?" Dengusku.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kriss dengan senyum yang memuakkan menurutku.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah pamit dan memamitkanmu pada Baekhyun." Jawabku cuek.

"Apa kalian baru saja melakukan itu?" Tanya Tao.

"Aniya, mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku tidak semesum Kriss hyung." Sentakku sewot.

"Tidak bisakah kita segera pulang." Tambahku.

-o0o-

 **My Love for You**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol (ChanBAek)**

 **Rate: T** **M**

 **Warning! BL!**

 **NC SCENE**

 **Typoo berjuta**

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan adik sepupu Kriss alias Chanyeol?" Tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu malam. Baekhyun dan Tao sedang duduk di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Sejak tadi Tao sudah bertanya pada Baekhyun berkali-kali. Tapi Baekhyun selalu memberi alasan tidak mau membahasnya. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah dia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia melakukannya karena menginginkannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahas itu lagi." Jawab Baekhyun kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru kali ini melihat Chanyeol mau menolong seseorang. Mungkin dia menyukaimu." Ucap Tao tampak serius. "Apa itu karena kau masih memilki perasaan pada Kriss?" Tanya Tao.

"Aniya, aku tidak memilik perasaan apapun padanya sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan cemburu ataupun tidak suka saat tadi kalian bermesraan." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalau memang kau menyukai Park Chanyeol kau segera menyadarinya. Yakinlah dia bukan orang yang buruk." Ujar Tao.

-o0o-

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya?" Ucap Kriss.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan?" Jawab Chanyeol kesal. Mereka berdua sudah di rumah Chanyeol. Kali ini Kriss memutuskan untuk menginap di sini.

"Apa benar tidak ada sama sekali yang ingin kau katakan? Tentang Baekhyun mungkin." Ujar lagi Kriss. Kriss hanya ingin memancing Chanyeol agar mengatakan tentang surat Baekhyun yang salah alamat.

"Eobso. Ini sudah malam, tidak bisakah kita tidur saja?" Keluh Chanyeol.

"Aish, berbicara denganmu memang susah sekali. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sesuatu tentang surat." Ucap Kriss akhirnya.

' _Surat, apa yang dimaksud Kriss Hyung adalah surat itu.'_

"Surat? Surat apa?" Jawab Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Haish, baiklah aku saja yang mengatakan. Kau mendapatkan surat bukan dari Byun Baekhyun? Dan esok harinya kau mencari nama Byun Baekhyun sekolah, aku sudah menduganya saat kita bertemu waktu itu. Tapi kau menyangkalnya. Dan kemudian kau mulai memiliki perasaan pada Byun Baekhyun meskipun belum bertemu dengannya. Tepat saat kau ku ajak ke Myeongdong bersama Tao kau bertemu dengannya. Sikapmu saat itu aneh, dan raut mukamu berubah. Itu karena kau baru tahu bukan, kalau surat itu sebenarnya untukku. Kau kecewa bukan, karena itu? Dan aku juga semakin yakin kalau kau menyukainya karena tadi pagi adalah pertama kalinya kau menuruti untuk ikut denganku tanpa imbalan, tapi dengan embel-embel Byun Baekhyun." Kriss menerangkan semua laporan yang ia terima. Chanyeol melongo.

' _Kenapa Kriss Hyung tahu semuanya dan bahkan menyadarinya.'_

"Emmm, soal itu." Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Bagaimana dia menjawabnya. "Yach, Hyung mana bisa menuduhku menyukainya begitu saja. Kami kan baru beberapa kali bertemu." Jawab Chanyeol, sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kau masih menyangkalnya? Lalu tadi apa saja yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan saat aku dan Tao keluar? Dan ada apa dengan mobil Baekhyun? Dan bagaimana kau menjelaskan ciumanmu tadi? Sekarang bagaimana kau menyangkalnya?" Kriss bertanya beruntut.

Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diucapkan. Kriss benar-benar sudah memojokkannya.

"Arrasho, arassho. Baiklah aku memang menyukainya." Chanyeol menarik nafas kasar sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal ini. "Tidak ada yang kami lakukan. Dia merusakkan ponselku, saat kami akan membelinya kami mengalami kecelakaan selesai. Puas?" Terang Chanyeol cepat. Kriss manggut-manggut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman itu?" Pancing Kriss lagi.

"Bukan akau yang memualainya. Aku sudah lelah berbicara dengan Hyung. Aku akan pergi tidur." Chanyeol segera menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Kriss. Seumur hidup Chanyeol ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyukai seseorang dan bahkan mengungkapkannya. Selama ini orang lainlah yang menyukainya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan kemudian ia tolak.

-o0o-

Pagi.

"Emm, Tao, apa hari ini kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan? Akua akan berusaha membantumu." Jawab Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya urusan dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk kemari." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit ragu-ragu.

Entah, sejak tadi malam Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan Chanyeol. Ia juga memikirkan perkataan dari Tao. Baekhyun juga kembali teringat kejadian memalukan kemarin. Itu semua semakin membuat Baekhyun terus terbayang wajah Chanyeol. Sejenak Baekhyun teringat perihal ponsel Chanyeol. Ia jadi tertarik untuk menggantinya. Bukan, bukan tertarik untuk mengganti ponsel Chanyeol. Ia hanya tertarik untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun malah merindukan Chanyeol setelah ia mengalami kejadian yang memalukan itu.

Tao terdiam, Sudut bibirnya naik. Air mukanya berubah semangat. " Ehm, Baiklah, pasti aku akan menghubunginya." Tanpa basa-basi Tao mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi sebuah nomer. Tao mengangkat ponselnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Kenapa Tao tersenyum seperti itu. Ah,aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa juga tadi aku mengatakan itu. Seharusnya aku menunggu Chanyeol saja yang menghubungiku.

"Emm, kenapa tidak aktif. Akan kucoba lagi." Tao bergumam sendiri.

"Kenapa masih tidak bisa."

Ups, bodohnya. Kenapa aku lupa kalau ponsel Chanyeol sudah hancur. Ah, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Tao. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana aku menggantinya? Apa harus ke rumahnya? Ah tidak-tidak, untuk apa aku kesana buang-buang waktu saja.

"Em, sepertinya lebih baik aku menghubungi Kriss untuk ke sini sekaliyan mengajak Chanyeol. Seperti kemarin. Bagaimana?" Tanya Tao. Ah benar juga. Aku tidak harus ke sana.

"Baiklah, itu lebih baik." Ucapku.

Tao mengangkat kembali ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini. Ya ampun aku belum mandi. Aku harus segera mandi sekarang.

-o0o-

 **Chanyeol Pov**

"Jinja?"

"Iya, Tao bilang Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya." Ucap Kriss kemudian menuju ke kamar mandiku. "Kau, segeralah mandi dan berpakaian yang tampan. Kau menyukainya bukan? Buatlah kesan yang baik." Tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ah, benar juga. Yah? Apa tadi Kriss bilang aku menyukai Baekhyun. Aish, Pabbo Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kemarin kau mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kya! Hyung! Bisakah kau mandi dengan lebih cepat." Teriakku. Sebaiknya aku memikirkan apa yang akan ku pakai nanti. Aku mulai melangkah menuju almari. Mencari-cari setelan baju. Persis seperti kemarin saat juga akan ke rumah Baekhyun. Kenapa aku jadi sangat memperhatikan penampilanku, berpakaian apapun aku akan tetap tampan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kriss keluar dari kamar. Huh, akhirnya dia keluar juga. Aku segera menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

-o0o-

"Ada dengamu? Kau tampak gerogi. Ayolah ini hanya sekedar pertemuan, kau bukan akan melamarnya." Ucap Kriss Hyung tampak menggoda.

"Aniya, aku tidak gerogi sama sekali kok." Jawabku. Nyatanya jantungku berdetak cepat dan tanganku berkeringat dingin. Kami berdua sudah dalam mobil menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ayolah Chanyeol bersikaplah biasa saja. Jangan sampai kau lebih buruk dari kemarin. Ingat aku hanya akan pergi dengan Baekhyun untuk membeli ponsel kemudian pulang. Sudah selesai hanya itu saja. Mungkin hanya 30 menit saja. Itu tidak akan sulit pastinya.

Sudah hampir sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Aduh kenapa aku jadi pengen pipis. Dan kenapa tanganku semakin licin dengan keringat. Tenanglah Chanyeol, tenang. Kau kan selama ini pria yang cuek tapi tampan. Tidak akan ada masalah karena itu.

"Baiklah kita sampai." Kata Kriss Hyung. Kenapa cepat sekali.

Kriss Hyung memakirkan mobilnya di halaman luas rumah Baekhyun. Dia segera turun, aku mengekor di belakangnya. Kami berdua melangkah menuju pintu putih lebar itu. Kriss Hyung menekan bel. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sekarang rasanya bukan ketakutan seperti kemarin. Ini lebih terasa aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Eh, apa aku merindukannya? Tidak tidak. Ah baiklah aku memang merindukannya. Bahkan tadi malam aku masih tidak bisa melupakan moment saat Baekhyun menciumku. Itu sangat manis. Bibirnya juga manis.

Pintu terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok kecil. Ya tuhan kenapa dia terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari wajah manis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arahku dan Kriss Hyung.

"Ah, Hyung kau bisa masuk. Ada Tao yang sudah menunggumu. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, aku tidak akan keluar lama. Mungkin tidak sampai satu jam." Ucap Baekhyun pada Kriss Hyung sambil tersenyum manis. Ya tuhan senyuman itu kenapa sekarang terlihat lebih manis. Wajah cantiknya lebih terlihat dari pada yang kemarin.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kau pergi lama juga tidak apa-apa. percayakan padaku tentang rumahmu." Jawab Kriss Hyung sama ceria. "Baiklah aku masuk dulu." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kriss Hyung. Kriss Hyung melangkah masuk sebelum kemudian berbalik lagi. " Eh, Baekhyun!" Panggilnya pada Baekhyun.

"Waegeurae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Emmmm, Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamarmu untuk melakukan itu?" Tanya Kriss Hyung ragu-ragu. Yach, apa Kriss Hyung akan melakukan itu dengan Tao Hyung di Kamar Baekhyun. Mesum sekali dia.

"Apa itu "itu"? Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan menekankan kata itu yang kedua. Huh? Apa dia tidak mengerti masalah itu.

"Eh, tidak jadi kalau begitu. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandimu saja." Ujar Kriss Hyung selanjutnya. Hahaha, aku tertawa dalam hati. Memang kegiatan mesum seperti itu harusnya dilakukan di tempat semacam kamar mandi.

"Mwoya! Kenapa harus di kamar mandi, itu jorok sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa melakukannya di kamarku." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kegiatan yang dimaksud Kriss Hyung lebih jorok dari pada Kamar mandi.

"Jinja, kau memang anak yang baik hati." Mata Kriss Hyung berbinar. Dan aku bisa melihat kilatan mesum di mata naganya. "Baiklah kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Tambahnya.

Kriss Hyung segera menutup pintu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengahdap ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi," Sapaku.

"Baiklah, kita bisa pergi mengganti ponselmu sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun. Leganya melihat reaksinya yang sedikit santai dan tidak secanggung kemarin.

Kami berdua mengendarai mobil Baekhyun yang kemarin. Untung saja mobil ini memiliki asuransi. Aku tidak harus mengeluarkan biaya. Mulai kunyalakan mesinnya dan kami berangkat.

"Emm, maaf soal kemarin. Aku belum meminta maaf." Bukaku.

"Owh, Gwenchana. Lagi pula mobil ini memiliki asuransi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya. Bukan mobilnya yang kumaksud.

"Bukan mobilnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan tubuhmu. Kepalamu sampai lecet bukan. Dan itu masih membekas." Jelasku dengan menatap kearah perban Baekhyun yang menempel di kepalanya.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Hanya luka kecil."

"Jinja? Tapi kenapa sampai lemas seperti itu?"

"Molla, mungkin aku terlalu takut."

"Yak, Baekhyun. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kriss hyung di kamarmu?" Tanyaku. Ini harus diberitahukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang tadi? Entahlah aku tidak mengerti maksdunya kenapa dengan hanya menggunakan kata itu." Jawabnya. Ya ampun menggemaskan sekali. Apa dia masih polos.

"Aku akan memberi tahumu. Kau tahu bukan apa itu sex?"

"Ne," Tiba-tiba air muka Baekhyun berubah. "Apa Kriss hyung akan melakukan itu?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku pernah memergokinya dia melakukan itu bersama Tao Hyung." Jawabku.

Kami berdua mulai mengobrol dengan lebih akrab. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Tidak secanggung kemarin. Dia banyak bertanya bahkan tentang diriku. Akupun penasaran dengan kehidupannya. Ternyata dia memiliki saudara di China juga.

"Ah, kau lihat toko besar itu. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Baekhyun. Ternyata mengobrol bersamanya sangat asik dan membuat lupa waktu.

Baekhyun dan aku segera turun dari mobil. Kami berjalan beriringan. Hanya beberapa menit dan selesai. Kami kembali ke mobil. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganya.

"Apa tidak mau pergi suatu tempat?" Tanyaku.

"Terserah kau saja." Yup! Aku ingin mengajaknya ke sebuah taman hiburan. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak ke sana. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun.

Kami sudah sampai. Taman hiburan ini dulu sangat sering kukunjungi bersama keluarga atau Kriss Hyung. Suasana sangat ramai banyak anak kecil yang berlarian. Aku mengajak Baekhyun menuju area wahana.

"Kita aka kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Ada sedikit ide jahil yang terfikirkan olehku.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu? Pasti seru sekali." Tawarku. Wajah Baekhyun berubah gelisah.

"Wae? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Apa kau takut? Cemen sekali." Tanyaku sedikit mengejek.

"Ah, aniya. Aku tidak cemen. Baiklah kita masuk saja." Jawabnya sok berani.

Untung saja antrian tidak terlalu penuh. Giliran kami berdua masuk. Baekhyun tampak ragu-ragu. Ia berjalan mengekor di belakangku. Memasuki pintu pertama, keadaan sangat gelap. Hanya jalanan yang bersinar. Baekhyun memegang pundakku. Apa dia ketakutan.

Baekhyun berjalan sangat pelan di belakangku sambil merapatkan pegangannnya di pundakku. Saat kutengok ternyata dia memejamkan matanya. Ah, kujaili saja dia. Aku mempercepat langkahku mendadak sehingga genggaman Baekhyun terlepas.

"Chanyeolie, eodiso?" Teriak Baekhyun panik. Ia segera berlari ke arahku dan menggandeng lenganku erat.

"Wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Aku sangat takut." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak takut."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Ani, aku sangat takut."

Tiba-tiba sosok hantu jatuh menggantung tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAAAAA." Baekhyun melompat dan memelukku erat sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Padahal itu hanya boneka.

"Eomma, Eomma, selamatkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun merengek.

"Tidak ada Eomma mu di sini. Ayo kita jalan." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak mau. Ayo pulang." Baekhyun masih memelukku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dan pulang." Jawabku. Baekhyun diam sesaat kemudian memanggutkan kepalanya. Eh, tapi kenapa dia masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau akan berjalan dengan seperti ini?"

"Ne," jawabnya sembari manatapku dengan aegyo yang minta ampun imutnya.

"Aish, ."

Kami berdua mulai berjalan dengan super lamban. Baekhyun berada di depanku dengan posisi memeluk erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Sesekali ia merapatkan pelukkannya dan mengerang ketakutan saat terdengar suara hantu. Aku sangat kesusahan berjalan tapi juga sangat mneikmati situasi ini.

Rasanya nyaman juga di peluk seperti ini. Kutaruh kedua tanganku ke punggung Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukan kami. Ah, nikmatnya. Tiba-tiba hal kotor melintas difikiranku. Ah tidak-tidak. Aku segera melepas kembali tanganku.

"Wae? Kenapa dilepaskan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan seolah tak ingin membangunkan para hantu.

"Uh?"

"Peluk lagi. Aku merasa lebih nyaman." Rengeknya. Emm, baiklah. Aku memasang tanganku kembali dan memeluknya erat. Ini benar-benar sangat nyaman, aku bahkan tidak bisa sedikitpun merasakan ini adalah rumah hantu. Ini benar-benar membahagiakan.

Akhirnya kita sampai di pintu keluar. Aku berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa berhenti apa sudah selesai?" Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ne, Bukalah matamu." Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Begitu ia melihat cahaya yang terang, ia bernafas lega.

"Pandang aku!" Ucapku memerintah.

"Waegeurae?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. Kurendahkan kepalaku dan Cup!. Menikmati setiap inci bibir manis Baekhyun. Sangat lembut dan manis. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan sepihak sekaligus melepas pelukan. Mukanya memerah.

"Wae?"

"apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa menciumku?"

"Kau sangat manis." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu aku memang manis. Tapi-

"Sudahlah, anggap saja itu balasan yang kemarin." Potongku cepat.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, sepertinya dia merasa malu.

"Ah, apa kau tidak lapar? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan?" Tawarku.

-o0o-

Rumah makan ini tampak lenggang dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi. Sangat berbalik dengan keadaan di taman hiburan tadi.

"Aku mau memesan minuman jus stroberi. Kamu." Baekhyun tampak bersemangat. Nadanya bahkan terdengar manja. Hehehee, sangat berbeda dengan kemarin.

"Ehmmm, terserah kamu saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dan meja sudah berisi beberapa makanan. Ada kimbab di sana. Aku jadi lapar.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku memesan beberapa makanan. Semoga kau menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memasukkan sepotong Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan sangat imut.

 **Author Pov.**

Baekhyun mengunyah semangat kimbapnya. Ia sangat lapar sehabis ketakutan tadi. Chanyeol tampak behagia dengan itu. Ia mengambil sepotong kimbap dan memakannya. Ia mengunyahnya. Awalnya ia mengunyah cepat namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak, ia merasa nafasnya tertahan. Chanyeol menekan dadanya kemudian memukul-mukulnya. Ia berusaha memuntahkan makanan yang baru dikunyahnya. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Chanyeolie, Gwenchana?" Baekhyun gelisah.

"Chanyeolie, Chanyeol, wae? Apa kau sakit?"

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin melemas. Kepalanya merasa pusing. Dadanya sesak dan bernafas pendek terburu. Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terjatuh. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Chanyeolie? Wae?" Baekhyun hampir menangis. Ia segera memanggil seseorang di sekitarnya dan meminta tolong mereka membawa tubuh besar Chanyeol ke mobil. Baekhyun ingin segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Baekhhyun menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dirinya benar-benar khawatir sampai tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Sesampai di rumah sakit Baekhyun segera meminta tolong pada perawat agar segera membawa Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Baekhyun menunggu diluar UGD. Seorang dokter keluar.

"Keluarga pasien Park Chanyeol?" Ucap perawat yang mengekor sang dokter.

"Nde?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa dia memiliki alergi? Ini seperti gejala alergi." Ucap dokter. Dugaan Baekhyun benar. Bodohnya dia tidak bertanya dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia adalah teman dekatku. Tadi kami sehabis makan Kimbap Udang."

"Kalau begitu coba anda tanyakan padanya. Kemungkinan besar dia memang alergi udang. Mungkin dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk mengatasi alerginya. Anda bisa melihatnya." Ucap dokter.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya tertancap selang. Matanya terkatup. Wajahnya tampak lemah. ' _Ini semua salahku'._ Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekat ke arah tubuh Chanyeol. "Chanyeolie, Mianhee. Jeongmal mianhe." Baekhyun memegang tangan kanan kanan Chanyeol. Ia hampir saja menangis.

"Sebaiknya akan kukabari Kriss hyung."

-o0o-

 **Baekhyun Home**

"Eh, kau sudah datang." Ucap Tao yang sejak tadi sedang menonton kartun.

"Dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Tambahnya. Kriss hanya membalas dengan Smirk yang aneh. Tao jadi khawatir dengan smirk aneh Kriss. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya.

"Tao-ah." Kriss mendekat. Dan tanpa babibu segera menyambar bibir Tao. Kriss melumat bibir bawah Tao. Merasakan tiap inci daging lembut milik Tao. Tao hanya bisa pasrah, pada akhirnya dia juga akan menikmatinya. Ciuman Kriss semakin menuntut, mereka mulai bertukar saliva. Tao berusaha mengimbangi dan mulai bertarung lidah, saling dorong hingga terdengar suara kecipak. Tetap saja Kriss yang mendominasi dan menang, ia berhasil memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Tao. Menyusuri, mengoreksi dan menjelajahhi setiap senti mulut Tao. Tao mulai kehabisan nafas . ia mendorong dada Kriss sehingga terlepas pagutan mereka. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas panjang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kriss menerjang tubuh Tao hingga roboh di sofa. Kriss mencium leher kanan Tao, kemudian menjilatnya lembut.

"Ahsssss," Tao mendesah kenikmatan.

Kriss memberikan beberapa gigitan kecil pada leher Tao hingga membuat Tao berjengit beberapa kali. Beberapa kissmark terbentuk di sana. Kriss beralih pada leher sebelah kiri dan melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kancing Tao, satu, dua, tiga, dan tanpa Tao sadari Kriss menyingkap bajunya dan kini dia telah setengah telanjang. Kriss turun menuju dada Tao. Lidahnya menyambar puting kanan Tao dan tangan kirinya memelintir puting Tao yang satunya.

"Ahh, emm." Sesekali Tao melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas menahan rasa geli dan nikmat.

Kriss menjilat, melumat, menghisap seperti bayi kelaparan dan sesekali menggigit kacil membuat Tao semakin gelinjangan. Semua itu membuat puting kanan Tao memerah. Kriss beralih ke puting sebelah kiri, dan tangan kirinya menuju junior Tao yang masih terbalut celana. Ia meremas dan menggosok-nggosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Ahh, ahh,Emmm." Tao menggeranng nikmat. Kriss semakin beringas. Ia merasa pemanasan ini sudah cukup. Sejak tadi junior miliknya sudah tegang sempurna hampir merobek celananya. Kriss sangat tersiksa,

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar Baekhyun, aku sudah meminta izin padanya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao Kriss mengangkat ala bridal tubuh Tao menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Sampai di kamar Kriss merebahkan tubuh Tao. Tanpa Komando Kriss membuka zippernya kemudian melepas celana hingga celana dalam Tao. Tampaklah junior Tao yang lumayan besar mengacung ke atas. Sepertinya Kriss sudah membuatnya terangsang. Kriss segera membuka baju miliknya dan celananya. Junior besarnya sudah berdiri tegak hingga memerah dan mengeluskan percum karena terangsang. Kriss segera menuju junior Tao dan melumatnya, ia melumat dengan pelan dan lembut, Tao mendesah keenakkan berkali-kali.

"Ah, Ehmm, Oshh,ashh. Kriss." Kriss semkin bersemangat. Ia mengulum milik Tao dan memanju mundurkan mulutnya. Tangan kanannya meraih puting Tao memelintir membuat Tao semakin bernafsu.

"Ahh, Ehmm, Kriss, Aa...kku.. ah." Tao benar-benar kuwalahan merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kriss. Juniornya masih dalam rongga mulut Kriss, menjilat bagian kepala junior Tao kemudian mengulum kembali. Kriss merasakan Junior milik Tao semakin besar dan berkedut kecil. Pertanda Tao akan segera sampai.

"AHH, AHAHH Akhh, Akku,, sammpaii." Tao melengkungkang tubuhnya ke atas. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi nikmatm itu. Tubuhnya mengejang dan keluarlah cairan sperma milkinya. Kriss merasakan Sperma milik Tao muncrat di mulutnya. Ia menelan beberapa dan menumpahkannya beberapa ketangannya dan melumaskan ke bagian Hole Tao. Tao nampak kelelahan, tubuhnya bernafas pendek dan memburu. Dua butir keringat menetes dari dahinya.

Kriss hampir saja tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki Tao, namun melihat ekspresi kelelahan Tao membuatnya tak tega kalau Tao harus merasakan sakitnya Junior besar miliknya. Walaupun Juniornya sudah tidak bisa dikompromi, Kriss mencoba menahannya sebentar. Ia memberikan ciuman lembut kepada Tao, ciuman yang tanpa kesan menuntut hanya sekedar menenangkan. Kriss menatap mata panda Tao. Seolah berkata 'bolehkah? Aku tak tahan.'

Tao yang seolah mengerti dengan bahasa mata Kriss menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Kriss mengangkat kedua paha Tao dan menarunya di pudaknya. Sekarang dia bisa melihat hole milik Tao yang indah. Hole yang sudah pernah ia masuki sekali. Kriss mengocok sebentar juniornya dan mulai mengarahkan kepala besar juniornya lubang milik Tao. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya ia tahu ia pasti akan sakit pada awalnya. Kriss memasukkan perahan bagian kepalanya, ia sangat kesusahan, miliknya benar-benar terlalu besar. Blussh, bagian kepala milik Kriss telah terbenam.

"Ahmm." Tao menjerit tertahan. Baru bagian kepala ia sudah bisa merasakan perih. Kriss mendiamkan sebentar kemudian mendorong kuat tubuhnya ke depan dan Blussssmm. Hampir seluruh miliknya terbenam sudah.

"AHHhmmmmmm." Tao menjerit tertahan dan panjang. Itu sangat sakit sekarang ia merasakan perih yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tao bahkan hingga meneteskan air mata. Kriss mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium kedua mata Tao lembut. Tao kembali mengangguk menyuruh Kriss untuk melanjutkan.

Kriss menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan. Ia merasa kesusahan, tubuh Tao ikut terseret-seret. Kemudian Kriss menambah tenaganya dan menggerakan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Tao merasa kesakitan luarbiasa. Ini sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit kuat bibirnya.

Kriss terus menggerakkan miliknya. Sekarang mulai mudah setelah Kriss memberikan lumayan banyak salivanya pada hole Tao. Ia mulai mempercepet tumbukannya pada hole Tao. Tao mulai merasa terbiasa. Dan memberikan isyrat pada Kriss agar melakukan lebih. Kriss semakin mempercepat tumukannya ia mulai merasa nikmat dijepit hole sempit milik Tao. Kriss merasa di mabuk kepayang dengan hole Tao. Ia semakin memperdalam tumbukannya dan mempercepat tempo.

Pack,pack,pack, pack. Tubuh mereka yang bertumbukan terdengar keras. Kriss terus menumbuk cepat dan memperdalamnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat yang luarbiasa.

"Ahhhhh, Emmmm." Tao menjengit panjang saat tiba-tiba Kriss menyentuh titik miliknya di dalam sana. Kriss tersenyum saat menyadari Tao mulai mendapatkan kenikamatnnya. Ia kembali menumbuk di tempat yang sama dan menggapai titik yang sama.

"Ahhh, AAA,,,hhh. Kkkrri...ssss. Ouchhhh. Emmmmm.. Moresss. Akkhh. Krisss ssaarrahhhhnggae." Tao meracau tak karuan. Kriss terus saja menumbuk bagiannya membuatnya menggelinjang kenikmatan dan membuat juniornya berdiri lagi.

"Ahh, Ohhh." Kriss ikut mengeluarkan suara seksehnya.

Ia terus menumbuk hole Tao. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Baik Kriss maupun Tao keduanya merem melek merasakan sensai surga dunia yang benar-benar memanjakan.

Junior panjang Kriss terus maju-mundur dengan tempo cepat. Desahan keduanya menyatu. Keduanya mulai berkeringat. Tanpa rasa lelah Kriss terus menumbuk dan menumbuk.

"ahhh, assahhh, oemmmmsssssshhh,,akhhhhhhhhhhh, Kriss mhhrhheh. Aku akan ...ahhh..aahhh aku akan... , shsmmmpai." Ujar Tao berantakan merasakan nikmatnya tumbukan kriss.

Kriss yang juga hampir sampai semakin mempercepat tumbukannya hingga sekarang benar-benar sangat cepat.

"Ahhh, Oohh."

"Ookhh, akhh."

Desahan mereka bersahutan. Tao sudah berada di puncak. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Crooot, croot, croot, Tao keluar keduakalinya. Sperma miliknya mengotori sprei dan perutnya. Disusul dengan Kriss yang mengakhiri tumbukannya dengan tumbukan keras dan dalam.

"Ohh, Oohmm." Tubuh Kriss mengejang berkali-kali. Nikmatnya sudah berada di puncak. Crroot, croot,croooot. Berkali-kali sprema miliknya ia biarkan membasahi hole Tao. Tao merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kriss mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Tao. Ada sperma yang ikut mengalir keluar karena saking banyaknya.

Tubuh basah Kriss dan Tao tergeletak lemas di ranjang milik Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman kembali. Kemudian tertidur lemas. Keduanya benar-benar lelah setelah memanjakan diri masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka.

-o0o-

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia ingin segera memberitahu Kriss, mungkin Kriss bisa memberi tahu tentang keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun langsung saja memasuki rumah tanpa menekan bel rumah. Tidak akan masalah baginya ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Baekhyun berjalan terburu. Ia tidak menemui Kriss maupun Tao di ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba telinganya menagkap suara aneh.

' _pack,pack,pak.'_

' _ah ouh, oh, ahh.'_

' _ah, ehmm,oh. Kriss.'_

Ah, itu pasti mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka bersuara seperti itu. Baekhyun mengikuti arah suara itu dan sampailah Baekhyun di dekat kamarnya. Suara-suara itu semakin jelas. Baekhyun mendekat kearah pintu kamrnya yang ternyata sedikit terbuka. Dan Ups! Baekhyun meneguk keras ludahnya. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh dari tubuhnya. apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Mereka sedang melakukan sex. Baekhyun termangu di depan pintunya yang terbuka sedikit. Ini adalah pertama baginya, ia mengerti pelajaran tentang ini tapi baru kalipertama ia melihatnya secara live dan itu di kamarnya. Baekhyun masih mengikuti kegiatan TaoRiss NC itu. Baekhyun melihat Tao tengah mengangkang di hadapan Kriss, kemudian Kriss memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Tao. Sambil maju mundur. Ah, milik Kriss besar sekali, jauh dari miliknya. Baekhyun bisa mendengar jelas TaoRiss itu sedang mendesah dan suara tumbukan Kriss dalam hole Tao.

Muka Baekhyun memerah, tubuhnya merespon aneh. Baekhyun segera kembali keluar rumah dan memutuskan kembali ke rumahsakit. Sesekali ia meneguk susah salivanya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangan adegan NC Taoriss tadi.

Sampai di rumah sakit Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan, tampaklah Chanyeol sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal yang ditata sedikit lebih tinggi, matanya onyxnya telah terbuka. Ia sudah sadar selama Baekhyun tadi pergi. Niat Baekhyun untuk menceritakan kejadian yang baru dilihatnya hilang sudah, ia merasa lega Chanyeol sudah sadar, Baekhyun berlari mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku sangat khawatir." Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa senang, tapi ia segera mngubah ekspresinya. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun agar melepas pelukannnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memalingkan muka.

"Apa kau marah pada ku? Mianhe, aku tidak tahu kalau kau alergi dengan beberapa makanan, mianhee." Mohon Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih memasang wajah tak ramah.

"Kau pergi saat aku belum sadar. Huh." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Mianhee, tadi aku ingin memberitahu Kriss Hyung. Mianhee, Chanyeoliie." Baekhyun semakin memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi aku suka dengan bibirmu. Boleh aku memintanya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Baekhyun merona malu. Baekhyun mendekat perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menanti dengan memejamkan mata dan memajukan bibirnya. Baekhyun meraup bibir Chanyeol pelan. Hanya sejenak kemudian melepasnya kembali. Chanyeol membuka mata dan tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Chanyeol hampir tertawa melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih merona.

Baekhyun teringat dengan kejadian yang ia lihat.

"Chanyeol. Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Nde?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku tadi melihat adegan sex." Ucap Baekhyun berbinar seperti anak kecil sehabis menemukan kucing.

"Omo! Jinja?" Jawab Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aku melihat Tao dan Kriss Hyung berciuman, kemudian mereka berdua telanjang di kamar ku. Kriss Hyung memasukkan miliknya yang besar ke dalam lubang Tao. Tao mengangkang dengan sangat lebar di depan Kriss Hyung. Kriss Hyung maju mundur dan mereka berdua berkata tidak jelas seperti ah, uh, oh dengan suara yang aneh. Kemudian mereka berdua...emmmmmbbbb."

Chanyeol menelan salivanya. Ia membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tanganya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menceritakan semua itu. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur bernafsu setelah mendengar cerita polos Baekhyun. Di bawah sana miliknya berdiri. Ah, ini sudah terlanjur.

"Wae? Aku belum selesai menceritakannya."

"Aku tidak tahan. Memangnya kau mau memegang punyaku?" Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Sekarang Chanyeol bingung bagaimana melemaskan kembali miliknya.

"Owh? Memegang itu. Ups." Baekhyun berbicara lambat dan menunjuk ke arah milik Chanyeol kemudian segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat sebuah gundukan besar yang semakin menggembung.

"Wae? Memangnya kau mau menuntaskannya membantuku." Ujar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berfikir.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bolehkan?"

Bersambung...

 _Maafkanlah kalau membosankan atau typo atau kekurangan lain yang super duper banyak bingits. Makasih buat yang nge comment meskipun dikit ;-|_

 _Riview dan kasih saran plisssss. Kasihanilah daku ini._

 _Sarannya di tunggu loh babe._

 _Btw, nc nya maafkan kalau biasa bangets, aduh nggak profesional ane buat gituan._

 _Untuk NC Chanbaeknya sabar. Ch depan mungkin._

 _Kemarin ada yang ngira ini bukan yaoi. Ini yaoi loh. Cuma di chp yang awal emang salah ngetik_ _ **Namja**_ _jadi_ _ **yeoja**_

 _Untuk;_

 **Babybaek**

Maafkan typonya. Makasih sarnnya, jngn lupa riview ya.


End file.
